Frozen 3
by AnnaElsaAurora
Summary: Sequel to my fanfic Frozen 2. When an army attacks the kingdom of Arendelle, tragedy strikes and old secrets are revealed about Anna and Elsa's powers, along with dark pasts of their parents. Please read and REVIEW. Thank you, no flames. I reccomand you read Frozen 2 first.
1. Chapter 1

An old legend tells of the two Princess of Fire and Ice. The legend goes that the Princess of Ice struggles to control her magic, and fears she will do harm instead of good.

While her sister, the Princess of Fire wields fire, and can easily control it.

The Sister of Ice can blast icy winds, snowy flurries, create blizzards and use ice as weapons. She can also create an Aurora in the sky. She could lower the Earth's temperature to 400 degrees under 0 Fahrenheit.

The Sister of Fire can send flames out and create a forest fire within seconds, she can also create lava and raise the earth's temperature to 800 degrees Fahrenheit

Together the sisters of Fire and Ice could create an ocean with their magic and shift the planet, change the earth's core.

But such a power could require sacrifice. And only during times of no hope, times of war, of death, of bloody battle grounds, should this ultimate power be used.

Only then, should the power of Gods be used. To end the blood bath.

In the wrong hands, this ultimate power can destroy millions of lives...but in the right hands, it can save millions.

It was the start of summer, in the kingdom of Arendelle Olaf was getting his towel, his sunglasses and his umbrella.

"Summer's here!", he cheered happily as he lay his towel out on the beach by the Fjord.

It was morning but Olaf was up bright and early, excited for summer. He put on his sunglasses and lay down relaxing on his towel.

Just as he closed his eyes, suddenly he felt a heavy boot stomp over him. Olaf grunted in pain and surprise.

"Hey!", he yelled seeing Kristoff was the one he ran over him.

"Sorry Olaf!", Kristoff yelled back still running fast towards the castle, he had returned from work with Sven.

He hurried inside and into the sitting room. In the sitting room, Anna was resting on the couch with Elsa.

Anna was wearing her pink nightgown, her hair up in her usual braids. She also wore her snowflake necklace.

Her hand was softly caressing her large swollen stomach.

She was nine months pregnant with her and Kristoff's second child.

"Anna! Are you okay?", asked Kristoff worriedly. "Yes Kristoff, welcome home", giggled Anna as Elsa played with Anna's braid.

"She's all right Kristoff, don't worry", reassured Elsa. Kristoff sighed in relief.

Exhausted from work, he headed to bed. Anna giggled softly. "He's a nervous wreck", smiled Elsa as she cuddled Anna.

"And I thought he was nuts with Aurora", said Anna. She rubbed her belly gently, feeling the baby kick.

Elsa placed her own hand on Anna's belly, softly stroking in lovingly. Anna smiled and placed her hand over Elsa's.

Since Elsa officially learned to control her powers, her and Anna grew closer than ever.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Anna?", asked Elsa concerned.

"Yes. I'm just tired", replied Anna softly. "Well it's good this pregnancy has been much easier than your last", said Elsa.

"Much...but...something does bother me", admitted Anna. Elsa blinked as she cuddled Anna closer in her arms.

"I keep trying to tell the midwife but...well, something feels different this time", admitted Anna.

"Different how?", asked Elsa. "Well...it's heavier", admitted Anna.

"You are a lot bigger than you were with Aurora...but Aurora was a little small", said Elsa.

"True but...", Anna sighed then. "Here, look", she said sitting up out of her older sister's protective and loving arms.

She sat up. "Now...help me up", said Anna. Elsa got up and took Anna's hand and carefully helped her to her feet.

Anna visibly struggled, she groaned and exhaled once on her feet, as she did every time.

"Are you all right?", asked Elsa concerned. "Yes...see? I never struggled that much when I was pregnant with Aurora", explained Anna.

"What does the midwife say?", asked Elsa as she felt Anna's belly gently.

"She told me not to worry...I don't know", shrugged Anna.

"If you want I'll talk to her", offered Elsa.

"No, it's okay...she is the midwife so she knows better than me", said Anna.

Elsa chuckled softly. "You're the mother Anna. YOU know better than anyone", said Elsa smiling softly.

Suddenly the doors opened. "Mommy! Mommy!", cried Aurora running in, she was five years old and a spitting image of Anna.

She had Anna's face, voice, personalty and her hair, but she had Kristoff's brown eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?", asked Anna. "I got an owie", replied Aurora sniffling.

"Let me see sweetheart", said Anna as she sat down with Aurora examining her knee.

"Did you fall honey?", asked Elsa sitting by them.

"Yes...am I going die?", asked Aurora childishly. Elsa and Anna chuckled.

"No silly, it's just a small scrape sweetheart, you'll be fine", soothed Anna as she placed a bandage around Aurora's knee.

"You sure it will get better?", asked Aurora. "Of course sweetie", replied Elsa as Anna smiled.

"Okay...thank you mommy", said Aurora as she ran back out to play with Olaf.

"I can't believe it's already been five years", admitted Anna. "Me neither", agreed Elsa.

Anna smiled looking at her sister.

"Come here you", giggled Elsa as she pulled Anna into her arms, cuddling her. Anna snuggled in Elsa's arms.

"I noticed you enjoy being cuddled more since you got pregnant this time", said Elsa.

"I don't know what it is, ever since I got pregnant with this one I haven't been able to get enough of your smell", admitted Anna sheepishly.

Elsa chuckled. "Oh really? What do I smell like?", asked Elsa.

"You smell like snow...ice...and somehow sugar cookies is mixed in with it", replied Anna.

Elsa giggled. "Anna, sweetie I don't think ice or snow has a smell", she said.

"I can somehow sense it on you, it's a nice smell", said Anna sweetly.

Elsa smiled and stroked Anna's hair softly.

Just as the sisters began to relax in silence, there was a sudden rumbling sound.

"What is that?", asked Anna sitting up out of Elsa's arm, as Elsa got up looking anxious.

Elsa hurried to the window, and she gasped. "What?!", she cried.

Outside, breaking into the gates of Arendelle was a small army on armored horses.

"Elsa what is it?!", cried Anna seeing the urgency on her sister's usual calm face.

"It's an army...", cried Elsa.

Anna then gasped. "Oh my god...Aurora! She's outside!", cried Anna. Elsa rushed over and helped her very pregnant sister up, the two hurried outside, seeing Aurora in the courtyard with Olaf.

Both the little girl and snowman were unaware of the soldiers right outside the courtyard.

"Aurora!", cried Anna. Just as Aurora and Olaf looked up, arrows suddenly shot at them.

Elsa ran over and blasted ice, freezing all ten arrows in midway as Aurora screamed in fear.

Elsa rushed over, risking her own life and grabbed Aurora, she hurried back to Anna carrying Aurora as Arendelle's own soldiers began fighting back, defending the castle.

"Aurora! Oh my god...", cried Anna taking Aurora from Elsa's arms and holding her close.

"Mommy", whimpered Aurora burying her face in Anna's chest. "Inside, now!", cried Elsa as she rushed Anna and Aurora inside.

"Wait for me!", yelled Olaf as he followed.

Just then they saw Kristoff and Edwards rush down.

"Elsa! Are you hurt?!", asked Edwards rushing over to his wife. "I'm all right", replied Elsa.

"Anna!", Kristoff rushed over and held Anna in his arms.

"Elsa saved Aurora's life", explained Anna quickly.

"Thank god...who are those soldiers?", asked Kristoff fearfully. "I have no idea", replied Anna.

"We must drive them off!", yelled one of Arendelle's soldiers coming down.

"Queen Elsa, King Edwards, what are your orders?", asked one of the soldiers.

Edwards looked down at Elsa who kept hold of her sister protectively.

"We'll drive them off! Gather every man in the kingdom, every horse! They WON'T get in here!", ordered Edwards.

"Yes sire", the soliders hurried.

"I'll have to go too", said Kristoff.

"Kristoff...!", cried Anna worriedly. "I'll be okay baby, I promise I'll come back", soothed Kristoff as he kissed Anna softly, his hand on her swollen stomach.

"Come back to us", said Anna as she broke the kiss gently. "I will. Aurora, sweetheart, be good for mommy, okay? Daddy will be back", promised Kristoff as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

Aurora nodded, scared.

"Please be careful", said Elsa to Edwards. "Come here", Edwards then kissed Elsa deeply. Elsa returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll come back, I promise", said Edwards softly stroking Elsa's pale cheek.

"I love you", said Elsa softly. "I love you more", said Edwards.

"King Edwards, we must take all medical staff with us", said one of the soldiers.

"What?!", demanded Elsa thinking of Anna.

"I'm sorry your majesty but if one of our men get injured on the battlefield...", said the solider.

Elsa bit her lip, torn between medical help for her sister and her husband.

"A-All right", she said nervously.

Soon Edwards, Kristoff and all the other men mounted onto their horses, Kristoff getting on Sven, and they chased the army outside of the kingdom, pursuing them up the mountain.

Anna breathed a bit deeply, she, Elsa, Olaf and Aurora were the only ones in the castle.

Aurora was sucking her thumb, terrified.

"Anna, sweetie, let me take her upstairs", said Elsa. Anna nodded silently and carefully handed Aurora to Elsa.

Aurora clutched onto Elsa's dress, still sucking her thumb.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart", soothed Elsa cuddling Aurora. Anna watched outside the doors, fear rising in her chest.

She felt the baby kicking furiously, sensing it's mother's stress.

Olaf looked up at Anna worriedly. "Don't worry Anna, they'll be back", reassured Olaf.

Anna nodded quietly, worried.

Anna took a deep breath and went to return to the sitting room with Olaf when suddenly a sharp pain gripped her abdomen.

"Oh!", groaned Anna suddenly in pain as she leaned onto the wall, her free hand clutching the underside of her belly.

"Anna! What's the matter?", asked Olaf worriedly seeing the pained look on Anna's face.

Anna took deep breaths, the pains kept coming. Anna realized immediately they were contractions...and they were coming fast.

"Oh no...ohhh boy...Olaf, help me to the sitting room", cried Anna urgently, breathing deeply.

Olaf quickly helped Anna into the sitting room, Anna sat down on the couch, she doubled over slightly clutching her stomach, breathing deeply in pain.

"Get Elsa! Hurry!", cried Anna through gritted teeth.

"Right!", Olaf quickly ran upstairs. Anna panted deeply, she felt another contraction hit her only 2 minutes after the last one, she grunted and grimaced in pain leaning forward, clutching her belly.

"Ohhh god...whoa...", Anna panted deeply, already feeling strong pressure. She realized unlike Aurora, this baby wanted out now.

"Elsa...hurry...", cried Anna fearfully.

Not even a second after she said this, Elsa rushed in with Olaf.

"Anna!", cried Elsa fearfully hurrying over to her little sister. "Elsa, the baby's coming now...and I mean now!", cried Anna urgently.

"Right now?! Oh god...okay, Olaf! Get me some towels and scissors from the hospital wing!", ordered Elsa.

Olaf quickly ran off to get the items.

Anna groaned lowly in pain as she adjusted herself on the couch, Elsa helping her. "Anna, we should take you up to your bed", said Elsa worriedly.

Anna quickly shook her head.

"No..I won't make it", she said shakily.

"The baby's coming that fast?", cried Elsa fearfully. Anna nodded, breathing deeply.

Suddenly Olaf ran in. "I got it all!", he said.

"Good, Olaf, go upstairs and keep an eye on Aurora, okay?", said Elsa.

"Will Anna be okay?", asked Olaf worriedly. "Yes, just hurry Olaf", replied Elsa.

Olaf nodded and he hurried upstairs.

Anna suddenly groaned loudly, she leaned forward in pain.

Elsa quickly got a washcloth and placed it in a bowl filled with cool water. She dabbed Anna's forehead with it.

"We're on our own here baby, just do what your body tells you", soothed Elsa.

Anna breathed deeply and shakily.

She took a moment to focus on her body...on her contractions and the pressure as Elsa held her hand, gently soothing her.

"S-She's coming...I...", cried Anna urgently.

"Push Anna", said Elsa urgently, she could tell by the way Anna was struggling that it was time.

Anna wasted no time and pushed, she grimaced in pain and grunted, clutching Elsa's hand.

"That's it Anna, that's it, you're doing wonderful, keep going", soothed Elsa.

"Ohhh boy...", groaned Anna feeling an overwhelming amount of pressure.

She took a second to rest and catch her breath.

"Breathe Anna, take a second, you're doing fine", soothed Elsa as she dabbed Anna's forehead.

"You're also...doing good. You're not scared about...your powers at all", panted Anna.

Elsa gave a small smile. "That's thanks to you Anna", she said as she stroked Anna's hair, as it started to stick to Anna's forehead.

Anna suddenly squeezed Elsa's hand feeling another contraction. "I think her head's coming...!", groaned Anna leaning forward pushing.

Sure enough Elsa saw the baby's head emerge. "Anna, sweetheart, clutch this pillow", said Elsa, she needed to assist Anna from here.

Anna nodded understanding, she clutched a pillow so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Elsa checked to make sure the cord wasn't around the baby's neck, luckily it wasn't.

"Just keep pushing Anna, she's nearly here", soothed Elsa worriedly as she laid towels out.

Anna pushed once more, groaning in pain.

"That's it Anna, that's it! Almost, just one more push", said Elsa.

Anna inhaled some air and she then leaned forward pushing one more time.

With a last massive effort, she felt the baby leave her body, Anna fell back on her pillows panting deeply for air.

"She's here!", cried Elsa as she cleaned the baby girl and wrapped her in a blanket, Anna heard her baby's first cries and she let out a breath of relief that it was over.

But just as she was about to ask Elsa to give her the baby, a sharp contraction ripped through Anna then.

Anna let out a surprised cry of pain. "Anna?", asked Elsa worriedly as she very gently set the pink bundle on the end of the couch.

"Elsa...it...it still hurts!", cried Anna fearfully. "What?", cried Elsa.

The contractions came fast and the overwhelming pressure returning. Anna gasped realizing what was happening.

"Elsa, I think there's another!", cried Anna.

"What?! Twins?!", cried Elsa.

"I...think so...ohhh god!", Anna groaned in pain then, pushing again.

"Anna...you're right! I see another head...", cried Elsa urgently seeing the second baby's head crowning.

Anna clutched the pillow tightly, straining.

"Push Anna! Don't stop sweetie", cried Elsa urgently. Anna groaned lowly in pain pushing with all her might when finally, she felt the second baby leave her body.

She fell back on her pillow, gasping for air, dripping with sweat. She then heard the sound of her second baby's cries.

"This one's a little boy", confirmed Elsa as she cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blue blanket.

Anna breathed deeply, seeing her babies at the end of the couch. They both had blonde hair like Kristoff.

Anna took deep breaths and very slowly sat up, very sore. "Anna, take it easy!", cried Elsa worriedly.

Anna breathed in and out deeply. Elsa dabbed Anna's sweaty forehead with the washcloth.

"Breathe sweetie, breathe. You need to rest, you worked hard", said Elsa softly.

"I can't believe it...twins...", panted Anna weakly.

"That explains why it was so heavy", said Elsa, she gently picked up the little boy, Anna held her arms out eagerly.

"Here you go mommy", soothed Elsa as she carefully handed the baby boy to Anna, as Elsa held the baby girl.

"They're both so beautiful...my goodness, this little guy is a stunning image of Kristoff", cried Anna weakly.

"He really is", smiled Elsa.

"Elsa...thank you. Thank you so much...for being here", said Anna.

"Anna, you don't have to thank me, we're sisters", smiled Elsa. Anna smiled weakly and gazed down upon her twins.

"What will you name them?", asked Elsa.

"Rose for the little girl...and the boy...", Anna thought for a moment.

"Christopher", she decided.

"They are wonderful names", said Elsa smiling.

Soon Elsa helped get Anna and the twins upstairs to her bed where she would be able to rest more comfortably.

Once upstairs, the babies were asleep in their bassinets, Aurora was also still asleep in her bedroom.

Anna drifted to sleep in her own bed, exhausted from the delivery. Elsa stroked Anna's hair, watching over her as night fell upon them.


	2. Tragedy

The sun had set, and the moon had risen. Night had come, and still...no sign of Kristoff, Edwards and the rest returning from the mountain.

Elsa watched out the balcony, deeply worried. She glanced over at the grandfather clock to see it was 2 in the morning.

She sighed softly and looked over at Anna, who was fast asleep in bed. Her poor sister was exhausted. The new additions, Anna's twins were both asleep in their bassinets.

Aurora was asleep in her bedroom with Olaf.

Elsa walked over to the bed and sat down beside Anna's sleeping form. She stroked Anna's hair softly and lay down beside her.

But Elsa was unable to sleep, and she knew if Anna wouldn't have given birth to the twins only hours ago, she wouldn't be able to sleep either.

Elsa continued to play with her sister's hair gently for comfort, soon morning arrived.

Elsa drifted to a light sleep, she opened her eyes seeing the pitch black sky be replaced with a dark blue, gradually growing lighter and lighter.

Elsa got up, something about the sky...had such a dark feeling about. A darkness seemed to overcast the kingdom, the sun not rising with the light of the sky.

As Elsa starred out towards the mountain, soft flurries fell onto her. She couldn't place it, but she had a grave feeling in her heart.

And it was sinking down to her gut. She knew it...she knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

But she couldn't place what.

She took a deep breath, concealing the flurries that appeared from her worry.

Just then she heard Anna groan softly. Elsa turned around.

Anna turned onto her side, facing Elsa and opened her eyes weakly. Her hair was down out of her braids but for once it wasn't messy.

"Hey...good morning mommy", said Elsa sweetly as she went over.

"Hey...what time is it?", asked Anna tiredly as she yawned.

Elsa looked up at the clock, it was 6 in the morning. "It's 6", replied Elsa softly.

Anna sat up, but she winced.

"Easy Anna, you're still sore", said Elsa placing a hand on Anna's arm.

"You could say that again...", admitted Anna as she adjusted herself on her pillows.

Anna then blinked at the eerie silence. "They're not back yet?", she asked worriedly.

Elsa shook her head. "Not yet", she said. Anna looked down, worry filling her eyes.

Just as Elsa was about to try and distract Anna from her worries, Rose did. The baby girl whimpered, waking up.

Anna went to get up. "You stay in bed, I'll bring them over", Elsa fussed, not wanting her little sister out of bed yet.

"Thanks", said Anna weakly.

Elsa brought the twins over, Christopher was still fast asleep while Rose reached her tiny arms out to her mom.

"Hey sweetie, you're up bright and early", cooed Anna as she cradled Rose while Elsa held Chris.

As Anna helped the baby latch onto her breast to feed her, Elsa bottle fed Chris for her.

It was quiet for the next half hour, as Anna and Elsa put the twins back down in their bassinets, they heard something outside.

Elsa rushed over to the window, Anna getting up too, much to Elsa's worry.

"Anna, stay in bed, I'll look", fussed Elsa.

"No I'm fine", argued Anna anxiously looking out the balcony.

"Please Anna, you haven't even been examined by the midwife yet", cried Elsa worriedly.

"I feel fine...", began Anna when she suddenly saw something in the distance.

She then gasped. "Elsa, they're back!", cried Anna.

Elsa saw Arendelle's army on the horses running down the mountain.

Anna looked around the herd of horses for a reindeer, at first she didn't see one and she felt a rising panic in her chest.

But then, she saw between a white and brown horse, the mangy reindeer, and on top riding him was Kristoff.

"Kristoff!", cried Anna relieved, she ran down with Elsa.

The two girls ran downstairs and Elsa opened the gates.

The horses came cantering in and all skidded to a stop. "Kristoff!", cried Anna running over to him.

"Anna!", Kristoff got off of Sven and ran over, the two reached each other and hugged tightly, Kristoff lifted Anna and spun her.

He then set her down gently and the two shared a passionate kiss. Anna then broke the kiss gently.

"Are you all right?", asked Anna worriedly. "Yes I'm fine", replied Kristoff, but he seemed a little pale.

He then blinked starring at Anna's figure.

"I had the...babies yesterday", said Anna. "Wait...what?!", blinked Kristoff. "Twins...a boy and a girl", replied Anna.

"Oh Anna!", Kristoff hugged her tightly. "Elsa helped me through it, I couldn't have done it without her", said Anna.

"Where are they?", asked Kristoff. "Upstairs, come on", Anna pulled Kristoff's hand excitedly and they hurried upstairs.

Elsa looked around in the herd of horses...she then finally saw Sitron.

She then blinked seeing no rider on the horse. "Where's Edwards?", demanded Elsa. The soldiers were all dead silent.

Finally, one on a gray horse stepped forward.

"Queen Elsa...out on the battlefield, King Edwards was...shot down. We tried to save him but it was too late. We're sorry", explained the solider.

Elsa was quiet for a moment, unable to believe it at first. She thought for a moment this was just a nightmare...a horrible dream and she would wake up.

But it wasn't...she felt her heart sink and a heavy lump in her throat.

"What...?", she asked trying to keep her calm voice but all the soldiers could hear the shakiness in it.

"You're majesty, he's gone. We tried everything", answered a solider on a black horse with white socks.

Elsa was silent, her heart seemed to stop and she couldn't breathe.

She turned away from the soldiers, tears appearing in her eyes. No...this couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream.

"Queen Elsa?", asked one of the soldiers worriedly.

Elsa sucked in a deep breath of air, she looked back at them blinking tears from her eyes.

"Who WAS that army?! Who!?", she demanded having to hide her weakness with anger.

"Your majesty I think it's best if you mourn first...because there's a lot more", said a soldier on a brown horse.

"What are you talking about?", asked Elsa. The man on the black horse with the white socks dismounted the horse and walked over to Elsa.

"It seems this army was at war with Arendelle many years ago when your parents ruled", he said.

"Your parents ordered soldiers to kill and attack their kingdom...and left it as unfinished business", explained the solider.

"What?", cried Elsa. "From what the army told us...your parents had the soldiers of Arendelle slaughter an entire kingdom...killing women and children and animals", he explained.

"It took the prince of that kingdom years to recruit an army to get revenge...we tried to reason with them. We told them that your parents are dead, and that Arendelle is a changed place", he went on.

"But they wouldn't believe us. We were able to drive them off but they'll be back", he said.

Elsa looked down in shock...how could her parents leave this on them? On her and Anna.

It was one thing when she learned they were terrified of her and her powers...but this?

It was their fault that Arendelle was now in danger, that Anna was in danger, and her children.

It was their fault...that Edwards was dead. Suddenly the fountains in the courtyards froze.

The men all yelled in surprise but they calmed down, used to this by now.

"Queen Elsa...please, go somewhere to calm down. Well discuss the plans later", said the solider.

Elsa just gave a small nod, she then walked out of the courtyard and onto the grounds, ice forming behind her on the ground.

Inside, upstairs Anna was resting in bed with Kristoff, who sat beside her. Thinking Elsa was having her reunion with Edwards, Anna relaxed.

Kristoff held Chris in his arms while Anna cradled Rose, Aurora up with them.

"Oh Anna, they're both so beautiful", smiled Kristoff. "Chris is looks just like you", smiled Anna.

"Yes he does...hey, are you sure the midwife confirmed you were all right?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"Yes Kristoff, don't worry. Even though it was twins, it was on the easy side. It happened really fast", explained Anna.

"Thank god Elsa was there with you", said Kristoff softly.

"Which one is my little sister?", asked Aurora cutely. Anna giggled while Kristoff chuckled.

"This one sweetie", replied Anna gesturing to Rose. Aurora cuddled by the baby. Anna smiled softly.

"So, we have three", said Kristoff softly. "And I think we'll stay at three, it just feels so perfect", smiled Anna.

Kristoff then sighed, looking bothered. "What's wrong?", asked Anna worriedly.

"There's something I have to tell you...", he said. Anna blinked.

"It's Edwards he...", Kristoff hesitated unsure how to say it. Anna looked at him, she studied her husband's face and suddenly her eyes grew wide in horror.

"No...no...", she said. "He was shot down...I saw it. I'm sure Elsa knows", explained Kristoff grimly.

"Oh my god...", Anna got up then. "Anna!", said Kristoff worriedly.

"I'm sorry, please watch them...I have to find Elsa", cried Anna as she got to her feet, she got dressed, putting her hair in her braids and her snowflake necklace on.

Kristoff nodded understanding.

Anna hurried outside, she entered the courtyard to see the soldiers tending to the horses (And Sven) and the injured.

She then saw the frozen fountains. "Elsa...", cried Anna worriedly, she then saw the icy trail leading to the grounds.

Anna hurried and followed it.

Down at the edge of the grounds, where their parents graves were, Elsa stood in front of them.

She read their names on both tombstones, she took a deep breath and walked closer to them both.

"How could you...", cried Elsa shakily.

"How could you leave us...your daughters, with this!", cried Elsa tears beginning to spill down her face.

"Didn't you think about us?! Is that ALL you thought about, was getting away from me!?", sobbed Elsa.

"Because of you, BOTH of you, I believed it! I believed I was a monster! But Anna convinced me otherwise! You abandoned Anna just because you were afraid of me!", cried Elsa.

"She had to grow up without a mother or father because of your cowardly fears!", sobbed Elsa.

"And because of you...because of you...HE'S DEAD!", suddenly Elsa purposely blasted ice at both tombstones.

The tombstones froze over into solid ice.

"I finally find someone who loves me! Accepts me and doesn't fear me, aside from Anna! And you two and your SELFISH actions got him killed!", sobbed Elsa.

More ice blasted at the tombstones.

Elsa then sobbed heavily falling to her knees. "Why...", she sobbed crying heavily.

"Elsa...", cried Anna. Elsa blinked and saw Anna standing behind her.

"Anna...", cried Elsa shakily.

"Oh Elsa!", cried Anna as she knelt down and hugged Elsa tightly. Elsa sobbed heavily in Anna's arms as Anna gently rocked her back and fourth, sitting down on the grass with her.

"I'm so sorry Elsa", cried Anna as she pressed her lips softly against Elsa's hair. "It's their fault Anna! They caused all of this!", sobbed Elsa.

"They're why the army attacked?", asked Anna softly as she stroked Elsa's hair. Elsa nodded, sobbing uncomfortably.

Anna stroked Elsa's hair and soothed her softly. "It's okay, I'm here sweetie, I'm right here", soothed Anna.

She glared at her parent's tombstones, she was angry enough at them for leaving because of Elsa.

But this...this was the final straw.

"Come on Elsa, let's get inside", soothed Anna as she helped her older sister up. Just as the sisters were about to walk away, Anna stopped.

"Anna?", asked Elsa sniffling. Anna then turned around and glared at the tombstones. Suddenly, the graves erupted into flames, destroying them.

"Okay let's go", said Anna simply as she took Elsa's hand and they returned inside.

The tombstones were now just a pile of rubble and ashes, the ashes still burning.


	3. Threat of War

Everyone was outside, it was the following day and a funeral was being held for Edwards. Anna, Kristoff, Aurora, Olaf, Sven, and Elsa along with everyone else were there.

Sitron was as well. The twins were asleep in a small stroller beside where Anna was sitting, Aurora sitting beside her.

Elsa was sitting by Anna and Kristoff. They were all dressed in black, even Olaf put on a black outfit.

"We gather today to mourn the untimely death of King Edwards", said the preacher.

"He, like many other kings, have fallen in the battlefield. His death will forever effect us, espeically Queen Elsa", he went on.

Anna looked at Elsa worriedly. Elsa's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and from lack of sleep.

Anna sat closer to Elsa and held her hand. Elsa leaned her head onto Anna's shoulder crying silently.

Olaf looked down, he sniffled while Kristoff looked down sadly.

"King Edwards will be remembered as a strong and noble ruler of Arendelle, who fought to protect his family and his kingdom", finished the preacher.

As the funeral ended and everyone was headed back to the palace, Elsa returned to her bedroom.

She closed the curtains and sat down, her bedroom very dark. Anna put the twins down for a nap.

Aurora was in the play room with Olaf, while the twins were asleep in the nursery.

"I'll go check on her", she told Kristoff. "Anna, wait", Kristoff took her hand.

"Give her some time alone...and besides, you need to rest. You just had the twins yesterday and you've barely rested", said Kristoff worriedly.

Anna slowly nodded, giving in. She hid it from everyone in light of the tragedy, but she was feeling very weak and sore from lack of needed rest.

She redressed in her pink nightgown and lay down in bed, feeling drained.

"I knew it, you were beat", said Kristoff softly sitting beside her on the bed.

"Very...but Elsa needs us", said Anna softly.

She then winced, shifting. "Still sore?", asked Kristoff concered as he stroked her hair.

"Very...Kristoff, how could this happen?", asked Anna then looking up at him with her teal blue eyes.

Kristoff lay down beside his wife and stroked her shoulder.

"I don't know baby", he admitted.

"Elsa doesn't deserve this...how could something this horrible happen", cried Anna.

"I don't know Anna...sometimes bad things happen and we have no way to explain it", said Kristoff.

Anna looked up at him. "I felt the same way when I lost my parents", he admitted.

"It was just Sven and I and I wondered what would I do...we were orphans, no one was willing to adopt me because I wouldn't abandon Sven", said Kristoff.

Anna blinked, Kristoff had never talked about his past this vividly before.

"Sorry...", he said noticing her look. "No, it's fine. I never heard you talk about it before", said Anna softly.

Kristoff shrugged. "I try not to think about it", he said.

"When my parents died...I felt so horrible. It was bad enough at the time when Elsa shut me out...I felt so alone...when they died I...I considered...", Anna closed her eyes, trembling suddenly.

Kristoff blinked never seeing Anna quite like this. He was able to see passed her normally bubbly personality, and saw a darkness overcome her.

"Considered what?", asked Kristoff worriedly. Anna took a deep breath.

"When our parents died, I was so depressed that I tried to...kill myself. Elsa never knew", replied Anna.

Kristoff starred at his wife in shock...never had he expected someone as happy as Anna to attempt suicide.

He couldn't even picture it.

"Anna...", he said shocked.

"I stopped because...I was scared too. But I felt so alone...Kristoff, please. You can't ever tell Elsa this. If she knew...if she knew that...she would feel horrible", cried Anna.

"Baby, don't worry, I won't tell her. I promise", soothed Kristoff as he stroked Anna's hair.

Anna nodded weakly. "But...now that...all this truth is coming out about my parents...between them leaving because they feared Elsa, and now all this...", Anna hesitated before she continued.

"It makes me...hate them. Is that terrible?", asked Anna worriedly.

"No it's not. Anna, your parents are putting you and your sister through a living hell right now. Frankly I hate them", admitted Kristoff.

"If your father was alive, I'd knock his teeth out", he added.

"I just cannot believe they were our parents...", admitted Anna weakly.

A few hours went by, Anna rested most of the day to regain her strength.

In fact, 3 days went by. By then Anna had recovered fully. She got up one morning and walked to Elsa's bedroom door.

It was frozen shut...Elsa hadn't left her room for three whole days. She hadn't eaten either.

"Elsa...", Anna softly knocked on her door.

When she got no reply, Anna knocked again.

"Elsa, please. You got to eat. You can't sit in there forever", cried Anna worriedly.

Again no reply.

Anna sighed. "Elsa, I'm coming in", she said. In a normal household, when someone said "Coming in" they would mean opening the door.

But here, things were a little more drastic.

Seeing the door was frozen shut, Anna sighed and raised her arm. The ice on the door suddenly melted onto the floor.

Anna then turned the knob and it was locked. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Of course", she said sighing, she then knocked again.

"Elsa, please open the door", she pleaded. Again no reply.

"Elsa, please. Don't shut me out again...", cried Anna. "Just go away", came Elsa's hoarse voice finally.

"No, you can't keep doing this to yourself Elsa, please", cried Anna.

"Anna, just leave me alone!", cried Elsa's voice.

"Elsa, I'm going to burn this entire door down if you don't let me in", said Anna.

Suddenly the door clicked. Anna blinked and turned the knob to see it was unlocked.

She entered the room and she shivered violently feeling a chill go up her spine.

The room was freezing, snow on the carpet and ice around the room.

She saw Elsa sitting on the window seat, she was much thinner. Her hair was down out of its usual braid.

"Elsa...", said Anna worriedly, hugging herself cold. She then raised her hand and changed the room's temperature.

It became warm and the snow and ice melted. She then blasted fire at the fireplace, flames erupted in the fireplace.

Elsa starred out the window, seeming numb. Her breath on the glass made the glass turn to frost.

Anna sat down beside Elsa worriedly.

"Elsa...honey, please. Come downstairs", pleaded Anna. Elsa looked away and curled up hugging herself.

"Elsa, I know...I know you're in pain. But you can't keep doing this to yourself", said Anna.

Elsa looked at Anna then. "You can't possibly know what I'm feeling, Anna", said Elsa shakily.

Anna bit her lip. "Believe me, I know it", she said. Elsa blinked looking at Anna.

"How could you? You have Kristoff, your children, you don't know what it feels like to feel such loss", cried Elsa.

Anna looked down. "Elsa, you say that but...when our parents died...", began Anna.

"DON'T bring them up!", yelled Elsa sharply then making Anna flinch.

"I forbid their names to ever be spoken again!", snapped Elsa.

Anna looked at her, hurt. "That wasn't what I was...", began Anna shakily. "Just go away Anna...", said Elsa.

Anna got up about to leave, she then stopped and turned around looking at Elsa.

"Elsa, I am so very sorry about what happened to Edwards. It was awful, and you did NOT deserve that!", cried Anna.

"But it is not my fault this happened. You can't take your anger out on me...and if you shut me out, then all you're doing is losing me as well", she said.

Elsa looked at Anna glaring at her. "Anna, I want you to leave", she said sharply. The room began to freeze up again.

"Did you forget you have a sister?! Two nieces and a nephew!? A brother in law?! Elsa, you act like Edwards was your only family! You still have family, worried sick about you!", yelled Anna.

"ENOUGH Anna!", yelled Elsa getting up. "No, NOT ENOUGH!", Anna yelled back, making Elsa's eyes grow wide in shock.

Suddenly the fireplace erupted into flames, exploding out from Anna's anger.

Elsa looked at Anna shocked as the fireplace settled down.

"I know JUST how you are feeling Elsa! You feel like there's no hope left, how no good days are left! Like you're all alone in the world and no one cares! You feel like slitting your wrists or jumping off a cliff will end all your pain!", yelled Anna, tears appearing in her eyes.

Elsa starred at Anna in shock.

"And the worst part is...you're crying out, screaming out and no one listens. They just keep the door shut on you, while you consider killing yourself", said Anna shakily between sobs.

"Anna...", said Elsa in shock. Anna felt tears spilling down her face, she then left the room.

"Anna, wait!", Elsa followed her.

She caught up with Anna. "Anna, what on earth...what were you saying?!", cried Elsa grabbing Anna's shoulders.

"I'm saying there was a time where I felt that way, so I know how you are feeling", replied Anna shakily.

Elsa let go of Anna's shoulders, and her heart sank in shock. Realizing when Anna felt like this.

"Oh Anna...", cried Elsa feeling terrible.

"Anna, I'm so sorry", cried Elsa, she pulled Anna into a tight hug.

"I didn't want you to ever know...", cried Anna shakily.

Elsa stroked Anna's hair softly. "Please Elsa, don't shut me out. Together we can figure out a way to avenge Edwards, and stop that army from coming back", said Anna wiping her eyes.

"I won't Anna, never again", soothed Elsa as she brushed a tear off of Anna's face softly.

Soon, Elsa, Anna, and the Arendelle soldiers and servants were discussing everything.

"What were you able to find?", asked Elsa. "Not much your highness, but we did find some documents about when your parents started this", replied a servant.

"What do they say?", asked Anna.

The servant lay the documents over the table, one was a scroll that seemed to be a War map.

"What is that?", asked Anna looking at it. "It's a war map. We think this was the map your parents drew up to order the soldiers to attack that kingdom", explained one of the soldiers.

"Were any of you around during that time?", asked Elsa.

"No, it was our fathers, they all died", replied another solider.

Anna looked closely at the scroll to see the layout. The plan their parents drew out included ordering the soldiers of Arendelle to massacre a kingdom filled with women, children and animals.

They even drew the bloody slaughter onto the scroll, showing people stabbed and dead.

"This is awful...", whispered Anna backing away from the scroll.

"No one knew this...but we did more digging and we believe your father was a Warlord...he only believed in war", said a solider.

"What was there reason for attacking this kingdom in the first place?", asked Elsa.

"We're not sure. The war between Arendelle and this kingdom has been going on for centuries, generation after generation, you see, you and Elsa are the first to be only girls born to a family of Arendelle", explained the solider.

"The rest were all sons, so when you both were born, I got no doubt in my mind the king was disappointed because he wanted a son to carry out this war", said the solider.

"You say there's no reasoning with this kingdom?", asked Elsa.

"None. They are blood thirsty for revenge...but there is something strange about them", admitted one of the soldiers.

"Strange how?", asked Elsa. "Apart from the fact they want to kill us", commented Anna.

"They...they claim to have a secret weapon. But it's so ridiculous that they must just be mental, or think we're stupid", replied the solider.

"I don't care how crazy it sounds, tell me. What is this secret weapon?", asked Elsa.

The soliders looked at each other as if expecting the Queen and Princess to start laughing once they said it.

"They claim their secret weapons are...dragons", replied the solider.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, and Anna couldn't keep her face straight.

"You're right, they think we're stupid", she said.

"Are they insane? Dragons don't exist", said Elsa. "We think it's just a bluff to scare us. I wouldn't worry so much about it", said the solider.

"Did they say when they will return?", asked Elsa.

"They gave us this scroll", the solider handed it to Elsa.

Anna looked at it with her sister.

"Expect our next and final attack to dawn upon you the Winter of next year. We will resurrect our secret weapon, the dragons and slaughter every woman, child and man in your kingdom. We will then set it on fire and watch it burn to the ground. Fighting back is pointless. Surrender and expect your fate. The Kingdom of Berk"

"Kingdom of Berk?", asked Anna.

"Why haven't we ever heard of them before?", asked Elsa.

"They are an ancient kingdom who used to be a simple Viking Village. Your great, great, great, great, great grandfather started war with them so long ago. But the Berk kingdom will hold a grudge, no matter how many generations go by", explained the solider.

"What's the plan Queen Elsa?", asked the solider.

"We fight. We won't surrender to them. The battle is set for winter of next year? That's nine months from now...we have time to prepare", said Elsa.

"The kingdom of Berk...Elsa, maybe the trolls will know more", suggested Anna.

"We'll go talk to them", agreed Elsa.


	4. Berk's History

**Author's Note: In case no one figured it out yet, the guest stars/enemies are going to be the characters from How to Train your dragon. If you haven't seen the movies yet, I highly suggest you do, they are VERY good! My favorite is the second one so far. **

Anna and Elsa were outside in the stables, preparing to go to visit Anna's "in laws" and get information about this Kingdom of Berk.

Anna saddled her white horse, Zeus, and got his bridle on while Elsa saddled her gray horse, Storm, and also got his bridle on.

"You think they'll know anything?", asked Elsa.

"They should, at least Grandpabbie should...", replied Anna. She mounted onto her horse while Elsa got on her own.

"And if they don't?", asked Elsa worriedly. "Don't worry Elsa, we'll find out no matter who we get the answers from", reassured Anna.

The two horses than galloped off towards the forest, it didn't take long for them to arrive where the trolls lived.

The horses came to a stop, Anna and Elsa dismounted them and walked over to see the rocks roll over towards them and form to trolls.

"Anna? Elsa?", asked one of the trolls surprised to see them.

"Where's Kristoff?", asked another. "He's at home...where's Grand pabbie?", asked Anna.

Suddenly Grand Pabbie came over. "What brings you both here?", he asked.

"There's some trouble...that our parents left behind for us to deal with", explained Anna.

"An army attacked the kingdom...apparently our family started a war with them centuries ago", explained Elsa.

"What is the name of this kingdom?", asked Grand pabbie.

"The kingdom of Berk", replied Anna.

Many of the trolls all gasped and looked frightened.

"We're all going to die!", one yelled panicked, the other troll hit him. "Get it together man!", he said.

"I knew it, they're ruthless", said Elsa.

"Ruthless is the least way to put it. Berk is a dangerous kingdom, they offer no mercy. Many years ago they were a viking village, and lived as soliders with dragons", said Grand pabbie.

"Wait...dragons? But...", said Anna.

"They were real. Very real. If trolls can be real, so can they", said Grand pabbie.

"They mentioned something about resurrecting their secret weapon, the dragons", mentioned Elsa.

Grand pabbie looked shocked, as the other trolls all muttered.

"If they can resurrect the dragons...it will be a blood bath", said grand pabbie.

"Is there anything you can tell us about them?", asked Anna. "Yes...now listen closely", said Grand pabbie as Anna and Elsa sat down.

"Berk was originally a Viking village, who lived in harmony with dragons. Their one leader, Hiccup was a good leader. He was kind, and never wanted war", explained Grand Pabbie.

"Your father started war with them...killing many of their people, and their dragons. From what I've heard, Hiccup's dragon, this black dragon with golden eyes, got killed by your father while protecting Hiccup", explained Grand pabbie.

"I'm assuming he also killed Hiccup's wife and family?", asked Elsa, strangely feeling like she could relate to the enemy.

After all, if you truly thought about it, Berk was not the true enemy. It was all something started by their parents and ancestors.

"From what I know, right before your father attacked the kingdom, the vikings and dragons were at complete peace and harmony. They had no more enemies, and new generations were being born", explained Grand pabbie.

"More Dragons were breeding, expanding their population. Hiccup's wife...I believe her name was Astrid, had just given birth to a son...but just as all was well, the army from Arendelle attacked", said Grand pabbie.

"Killing thousands...millions. Dragons were beheaded, slaughtered. Children were shot down, women as well. Somewhere in the chaos of the battle...Hiccup was killed while protecting Astrid and his son", explained Grand pabbie.

"Wait...so Hiccup isn't the one after us? Then who is it?", asked Anna.

"It's his wife, isn't it? Astrid?", realized Elsa.

"Yes. I have no doubt that Astrid and her son seek revenge for what happened that day. They were the only survivors of the attack", replied Grand pabbie.

"It's so weird...", admitted Elsa then. Anna looked at her. "We're fighting a woman...who lost her husband thanks to my parents. When I also...lost my husband because of our parents", said Elsa.

"But that's a good thing! Maybe we can reason with her, and she'll understand", pointed out Anna hopefully.

"I'm afraid after Hiccup died...not to be gruesome, but...was beheaded in front of Astrid, Astrid's heart has darkened. She won't reason with anyone. She's out for blood. The blood of Arendelle", said Grand pabbie.

"We have to try and reason with them though...I won't go at war with someone who...I can relate to", admitted Elsa.

"We heard of King Edwards death Elsa, we're so sorry. But please keep in mind...it very well may turn into a war. You have your sister to keep your heart from darkening. But Astrid doesn't have a sister...or any thing of that king", said Grand pabbie.

"But there is some good news", he added after a moment of silence.

"What?", asked Anna.

"The only way they can resurrect Hiccup's dragon, and the rest of the dragons is if they come for us trolls. Only we wield the power to do this", explained Grand Pabbie.

"So they'll come after you?", cried Anna fearfully.

"They won't. We'll leave guards all around this forest, every corner. We won't let them come after you", promised Elsa.

"Thank you Elsa", said Grand pabbie.

"When did they say they would attack Arendelle?", asked Grand pabbie.

"They said in the winter of next year...that's nine months from now", replied Anna.

"We have time...you must rise your numbers of soldiers Elsa, if you don't, it will be hopeless", said Grand pabbie.

"We will...but we are not going to fight. We have to try and reason with them", said Elsa.

"All I can do is wish you good luck on that, you'll need it", said Grand pabbie.

"We'll send guards to protect you right away", said Elsa. Grand pabbie nodded.

The ride on their horses back to Arendelle was quiet, when they finally arrived into the stables, Elsa finished getting her horse back in his stable and sighed.

"Elsa?", asked Anna worriedly, brushing her horse.

"How Anna? How could we fight someone who's suffered as much as us...even more, at the hands of our family?", asked Elsa.

"I have no idea...that's why we have to reason with them, somehow", said Anna softly.

"And what if they can't be reasoned with?", asked Elsa.

"We have to protect Arendelle...we won't fight...we'll defend", said Anna as she set the brush down and walked up to Elsa.

"Anna, I'm so sorry", said Elsa then. "For what?", asked Anna.

"We're all in danger...you, Kristoff, your children...because of our parents. I don't know, I feel like I should apologize for them", said Elsa hugging herself.

Anna suddenly pulled Elsa into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"No you don't. Elsa, what our parents started is not our fault. We have to finish it yes...but it is NOT our fault", soothed Anna.

"So don't ever think that", she said as she stroked Elsa's hair. Elsa nodded softly.

"First thing, we must triple the defenses and soldiers", said Elsa. "Yes, right away", agreed Anna.

Over the next two months, Arendelle raised their defenses and soliders.

What was once 23 horses and 23 soldiers, was now 67 horses and soldiers. The gates were kept shut for extra protection and the guards were tripled.

Guards were placed at every corner of the trolls forest.

"I have a question, does anyone know where this place is? This kingdom?", asked Kristoff as he was feeding Sven.

Anna was with him, Aurora brushing Sven.

"We don't know...Elsa said as soon as she finds out we're going there first to try and reason with them", explained Anna.

"You're not going", said Kristoff worriedly. "Kristoff, I have to. I'm not going to let Elsa go alone", said Anna.

"She'll have all the soldiers with her!", pointed out Kristoff.

"Kristoff, please!", cried Anna then. Kristoff blinked.

"I'm sorry...I just...she needs me. You can come along", said Anna looking down.

"Hey...", Kristoff went over and hugged Anna tightly, the two then shared a deep kiss.

"This is hard...I know baby. What your parents left you and your sister with...it's horrible", said Kristoff.

Anna looked down softly.

"I'll come along", promised Kristoff.

Anna nodded, relieved.

"Thank you Kristoff", she said. Kristoff smiled and stroked Anna's hair. Aurora walked over.

"Go where?", she asked curiously. "Oh...no where sweetie", said Anna.

Aurora blinked but she shrugged, being young and continued brushing Sven.

"I better go talk to Elsa", said Anna. "Sure", nodded Kristoff as he helped his daughter brush Sven.

"Daddy, why is everyone whispering?", asked Aurora.

"We're not whispering", said Kristoff. "But there's all these secrets and stuff", said Aurora.

"Honey, it's nothing for you to worry about. It's grown up stuff sweetie", explained Kristoff.

Inside, Anna walked upstairs looking for Elsa.

"Elsa!", she looked around, she spotted a servant.

"Excuse me, have you seen Elsa?", asked Anna.

"She was sick this morning your highness, she said she had to rest", replied the servant.

"Sick?", asked Anna worriedly, she hurried down the hall to Elsa's bedroom.

Anna knocked softly before entering, she opened the door. "Elsa?", she asked worriedly. Elsa was resting in bed, her back to Anna.

"Elsa? Sweetie, what's wrong?", asked Anna worriedly as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at Anna sitting up. "One of the servants said you were sick", said Anna.

But Anna could tell by her sister's expression that there was something else. Elsa had a look of shock and fear.

"Elsa?", asked Anna worriedly. "I...I found out today that...", Elsa hesitated, trembling.

"Elsa, what is it?", asked Anna worriedly, growing scared now.

Elsa looked down, biting her lip. Suddenly small flurries appeared over her, showing Anna just how serious this was.

"I'm not sick...I'm pregnant", replied Elsa.

Anna's eyes grew wide. This was the last thing she expected to hear. She could hardly believe it.

And with Edwards gone...she could understand why tears began to well up in Elsa's eyes.

"What?", she asked.

"I'm two months pregnant Anna...", replied Elsa shakily.

"Oh Elsa...", Anna then pulled her older sister into a tight hug. Elsa buried her face in the crook of Anna's neck.

"I want to be happy Anna...but...with Edwards gone...", cried Elsa, tears in her eyes.

"I know, I know Elsa", soothed Anna understanding rubbing Elsa's back.

"I wish he was here Anna...", cried Elsa sitting up gently out of her sister's arms.

"I know Elsa...but...Elsa, think of it like this", said Anna gently.

Elsa looked at Anna, as her younger sister brushed a tear off of Elsa's face.

"He's not here...and we can't bring him back, but...you're going to have a part of him with you", soothed Anna as she gently placed her hand over Elsa's stomach.

"Oh Anna...", cried Elsa placing her own hand over Anna's.

"Listen to me Elsa...I'm going to be with you through every step, okay? I won't leave you alone through this", comforted Anna.

"I mean...I've had plenty of kids so I would know", added Anna in a slightly joking way to try and make Elsa smile.

Elsa's face lit up and she then hugged Anna again.

"Thank you", she cried, not wanting to be alone. "Elsa, don't thank me. It's what sisters are for", smiled Anna as she held Elsa close to her.

"I just...I feel like I'll be a burden. Between Berk...you have Aurora and the twins...", said Elsa.

"You are not a burden Elsa. Don't even think that", comforted Anna as she cuddled Elsa.

"We'll get through this. All of this together", soothed Anna.

"I know...I know we'll get through it as long as we're together", smiled Elsa weakly.


	5. Meeting Astrid

Two months have passed by, Anna was in her bedroom with Kristoff, it was early in the morning. She was cradling Rose while Kristoff held Chris.

The twins were 4 months old. "They grow so fast", admitted Kristoff softly.

"They really do", smiled Anna. "How's Elsa been?", asked Kristoff concerned.

"She's okay...she's much better since morning sickness stopped", replied Anna.

Kristoff made a face like "Yeesh, know about that". Anna playfully hit him.

"Knock it off you", she giggled. Kristoff chuckled softly. "You had morning sickness really bad with Aurora", said Kristoff.

"I know! Remember you got really scared that one night? Well..I was getting worried too", admitted Anna.

"I remember, that one night you just couldn't stop throwing up and we were both getting worried something was wrong", said Kristoff.

"I still remember how horrible I felt", shuddered Anna.

"Luckily Elsa didn't have anything that bad", said Kristoff. "I better go check on her", said Anna as she got up carefully, Rose fast asleep in her arms.

Since the twins were four months old, they both still had their blonde hair. But they both had their mother and Aunt's teal blue eyes.

"Anna, listen. I want you to get some sleep tonight. You got a lot on your shoulders", said Kristoff worriedly as the two gently placed the twins in their cribs.

"I know...I will", said Anna as she tucked Rose in and gave each of the twins a plush snowman that Olaf made.

"Anna", said Kristoff in a more serious tone.

Anna stopped fussing over the twins and looked up at him.

"Baby, I'm serious. You look tired. You just had the twins, all this with Berk and now Elsa being pregnant...please, you need your rest", said Kristoff.

"I had the twins four months ago...listen, don't worry Kristoff. I'm getting plenty of sleep", reassured Anna.

Kristoff crossed his arms and gave her a look.

"There's circles under my eyes, aren't there?", asked Anna then.

"Yep", replied Kristoff.

"Okay...you're right, I haven't been sleeping near enough. Elsa just really needs me and...listen, I'll get sleep tonight, okay?", said Anna.

"Promise?", asked Kristoff worriedly.

"I promise", replied Anna softly. Kristoff smiled, he then kissed her softly on the lips.

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back a bit deeper.

"When was the last time we slept together?", asked Kristoff.

"Much too long in my book...are you available tonight?", asked Anna grinning. Kristoff blushed.

"Well, you know it's tough. It's a tempting offer but we got a war and I have a spoiled reindeer to feed", Kristoff joked.

"Oh shut up you", giggled Anna as she playfully punched him in the chest and kissed him again.

"I'll see you tonight", she said smiling. "Tonight it is", grinned Kristoff. "Don't walk around with that smug grin, Elsa will know", added Anna.

"I'm sorry but in Elsa's book, when are we allowed to have sex?", asked Kristoff.

"About 6 months after I had the twins...so yeah", shrugged Anna smiling.

Soon Anna found Elsa outside in the courtyard with Olaf. "Elsa!", called Anna coming over.

"Anna, good morning", smiled Elsa. She was no longer wearing her ice dress, but instead a cozy warm looking ice themed outfit, that fit will with her now slightly swollen stomach.

"Good morning Anna!", waved Olaf happily.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?", asked Anna. "I'm okay", replied Elsa.

"Hey Olaf, what are you doing?", asked Anna kneeling down to the snowman.

"I'm making Elsa plush snowmen like I did for you Anna!", replied Olaf happily.

"Oh I see", smiled Anna. She had to have over 100 plush snowmen total for her three children, while Elsa already had 13 from Olaf.

"Hey Elsa, has there been any more news?", asked Anna as she walked arm in arm with her sister back inside with Olaf.

"None yet...the soliders are trying to locate Berk's kingdom as we speak", replied Elsa. Anna looked down worriedly.

"If they can ever find it, we'll be able to go there and try and reason with this Astrid", said Elsa. "And if she can't be reasoned with?", asked Anna.

"We defend", replied Elsa. "Hey...I got something for you", said Anna then.

Elsa blinked as they stopped. Anna pulled out a small vile, inside was a tiny flame and it was on a necklace.

"Anna...is that...?", asked Elsa. "Yes, it's a small fragment of my fire power...I want you to wear it", replied Anna as she put it around Elsa's neck.

"Like how you gave me the snowflake necklace made from your magic, you need a piece of me as well", smiled Anna.

"Anna, it's so beautiful...thank you", smiled Elsa as she pulled her sister into a hug. "I love it", she said as they gently broke apart.

"I'm glad", said Anna.

Suddenly, a guard came over. "Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!", he said urgently.

"What is it?", asked Anna. "Did they find Berk?", asked Elsa.

"Yes...they did", replied the guard. "Really?!", cried Anna as Elsa looked surprised.

"All right, then let's go", she said. "I'll go get Kristoff!", cried Anna hurrying upstairs.

"We'll have to take a ship to get there", said the guard. "We currently have 100 soldiers and 110 horses...we'll only bring 10", said Elsa.

"But your majesty, that number is much too small!", said the guard worriedly.

"We're going there to talk. Not to fight. I don't want them to see us as a threat", explained Elsa.

"Let us soldiers go alone, you shouldn't be traveling", offered the solider. "No, I won't to meet her", said Elsa.

"Now go, get everyone prepared", ordered Elsa. "Yes your majesty", the guard hurried off.

Anna then hurried downstairs with Kristoff.

"Do you have someone to watch the children?", asked Elsa concerned.

"Yes, Olaf and the midwife will watch them", replied Anna.

"Okay good, let's go", said Elsa.

Outside they got 9 horses and one reindeer ready.

Kristoff mounted onto Sven while Anna got on her white horse. Elsa got onto Sitron. Edwards left Sitron to her.

The other soldiers got on seven horses that were white, gray and one was black with white socks.

They rode their horses onto the ship and soon the ship departed.

The sail to Berk was overnight. Luckily the ocean was very calm.

The horses and Sven rested in stables inside the ship, while Anna was half awake laying next to Elsa who was fast asleep.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow night", she whispered to Kristoff.

Kristoff chuckled softly. "Hey, it's okay", he said. "I'm pretty anxious to meet these guys myself", he admitted.

"Come on, let's get some sleep", he said. Anna nodded and settled down snuggling close to Elsa.

Kristoff settled down in his own bed placing his hat over his eyes.

In the stables, Sven was asleep and so was Sitron. Anna's horse, Zeus was chewing on some hay while the rest of the horses settled down to sleep.

Finally, at dawn Berk was in sight. Anna and Elsa were awake with Kristoff, they walked out onto the outside of the ship to see it.

"That must be Berk", said Anna. "It's huge...", said Kristoff. Elsa saw how big the kingdom was, and how expanded their army was.

"They got to have over a thousand soldiers", she said. "They completely outnumber us", said Anna worriedly.

Soon, the ship docked. Elsa held everyone on their horses towards the gate of Berk.

"Lower your weapons, they'll see it as a threat", she ordered the soldiers. Anna looked around at the large castle while on her horse.

Sitron neighed a bit nervously and Elsa patted his neck soothingly.

Kristoff and Sven looked up to see a fabric flag blowing through the wind on a pole, it had dragon art on it.

They all then stopped in front of the gate. After a moment of silence, the gate opened.

"It seems they are letting us in", said one of the soldiers. "Then we won't keep them waiting", said Anna.

They went inside, the horses walking slowly. Elsa, Kristoff and Anna were in front.

As they approached the doors of the castle, suddenly arrows shot down in front of them.

Zeus neighed spooked while Sitron and Sven backed up. "Whoa, whoa boy!", soothed Anna.

The soldiers of Arendelle raised their own weapons. "Lower your weapons!", ordered Elsa.

"But Queen Elsa!", yelled one of the soldiers. "LOWER your weapons!", she ordered more sharply.

The soldiers and Kristoff each lowered, but were hesitant.

Elsa looked up at the castle. "We've come to talk to Astrid", she said.

Suddenly the doors of the castle started to open.

Anna dismounted Zeus and took Elsa's hand helping her down off of Sitron and held her arm protectively.

Kristoff also got off of Sven and stood near the girls.

The doors finally opened all the way, and a girl walked out in viking clothes. She was much older than Elsa and Anna, in her late 30s, but she looked 20.

She had blonde braided hair and a certain strong will about her. Even stronger than Anna's fiery will.

Her presence made Kristoff and Sven shiver.

Behind her were around 30 viking soldiers, and one young man who was about 19 years old. He had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?", demanded Astrid glaring at them all.

Elsa carefully stepped forward, Anna sticking to her like glue.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle", replied Elsa calmly. Suddenly Astrid's eyes grew wide in a dangerous way and she raised her crossbow.

Without even hesitating or a warning, she shot it.

Elsa gasped but before it could even get halfway to her, Anna stepped forward and the arrow erupted into flames, crumbling onto the ground in ashes.

"We did not come here to fight Astrid, we came here to talk", snapped Anna.

"Talk? To TALK?! That's hilarious. After all what you did to our village!", growled Astrid.

"We weren't the ones who did it! It was our father!", explained Elsa.

"Where is your father? The moment I find him, his head will be on a stick!", yelled Astrid angrily.

"He's dead. He's been dead since we were teenagers", said Elsa.

"What?!", demanded Astrid.

"We hated our parents too Astrid! They caused problems for us as well. But Arendelle is a changed place! We're against war and just want peace. Not just in our own kingdom, but with all the other kingdoms", explained Anna.

"That's not possible", said Astrid then. Anna blinked.

"There is no way..such a merciless place could change", Astrid's aggressive expression seemed to change.

She seemed like her mind was somewhere else.

"Arendelle killed him. Killed everyone. They spilled the blood of every dragon and every viking here...right where you're standing", said Astrid darkly.

"I shall explain to you...in a much more vivid picture", said Astrid then.

Long ago, during the time of dragons and vikings, the village of Berk had just recently been rebuilt into a kingdom.

Dragons flew around the kingdom in harmony.

In a room of the newly built castle, were the rulers of Berk. Hiccup and Astrid were spending a quiet morning together in bed.

Astrid held a small bundle in her arms. "He looks just like you Hiccup", she said softly.

"He really does, but I think he has your eyes", said Hiccup. Astrid chuckled weakly. The night before Astrid had given birth to a baby boy.

"What will we call him?", asked Astrid. "I don't know...", shrugged Hiccup. "Well...maybe...after your father?", asked Astrid.

"He doesn't look like my dad though", said Hiccup. "He looks like you Hiccup. So Hiccup junior", said Astrid.

"What if you get us mixed up?", asked Hiccup. "I won't", chuckled Astrid.

Outside the castle, a Night Fury named Toothless flew with Stormyfly and 5 baby dragons.

Soon nightfall came. Hiccup and Astrid were asleep in bed, their son also asleep.

When suddenly Hiccup awoke to a strange sound outside...yelling. He sat up. Astrid woke up as well.

"What is that?", she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, stay here", said Hiccup as he got up and got dressed. As he left the room, Astrid got out of bed as well.

She held her son close to her and followed Hiccup.

She went out onto the balcony, and she gasped seeing the entire courtyard was ablaze. The vikings and dragons were fighting against soldiers from another kingdom.

"Don't let them near the castle!", yelled a viking. Hiccup ran out. "Who are you?!", he demanded to the soliders, Toothless right by him.

Toothless snarled, his scales glowing blue. "We are the kingdom of Arendelle! Surrender your dragons and your people, or perish defending them", threatened a solider in front...Anna and Elsa's father.

"Toothless!", yelled Hiccup urgently as he got on the dragon. Toothless roared and blasted fire at the Arendelle soldiers.

Valka was on her dragon, her dragon roared and blasted fire. The soldiers shot arrows and already killed many dragons and vikings.

"Why are you doing this?!", asked Hiccup as Toothless growled at them. The Arendelle soldiers ignored Hiccup and continued shooting.

Suddenly, an arrow shot Toothless. "Toothless!", yelled Hiccup fearfully as the dragon fell to the ground.

He groaned in pain as Hiccup got off and pulled the arrow out.

Toothless growled in pain, he then glanced over and saw Stormyfly and her babies being cornered by Arendelle soliders.

"Stormfly!", cried Astrid fearfully, she quickly hurried down.

Toothless ignored his wound and flew over to protect them. "Toothless!", Hiccup followed.

But before Toothless could reach them, the soliders shot arrows at Stormfly and the baby dragons, killing them.

Toothless stopped in shock, and saw them pull out an axe and cut off Stormfly's head.

Astrid made it downstairs and outside to see this. She gasped in horror.

"Stormfly...no...NO!", cried Astrid.

Toothless roared angrily and he blasted fire at the soldiers who killed her, killing them.

He then spread his wings and flew up, breathing fire at many of the soldiers, arrows being shot at him.

"Toothless!", yelled Hiccup running over when suddenly a soldier hit Hiccup hard in the head with something heavy.

Hiccup fell and suddenly saw a sword pointing at his neck.

"It ends here boy", growled the solider. Toothless stopped seeing. He roared in fear and ran down.

"Toothless, NO!", yelled Hiccup fearfully.

Toothless flew down at full speed towards the solider. Suddenly, the solider raised his sword at the last minute, and it stabbed right through Toothless's body.

"TOOTHLESS!", yelled Hiccup. The Night fury fell to the ground, a pool of blood spilling out of the wound.

Toothless panted deeply and fastly. "Toothless, no! No, no, no! Come on buddy, you can make it", cried Hiccup.

Toothless suddenly exhaled sharply and his body went limp. He was gone. "No...NO!", yelled Hiccup holding the dragon's head in his lap.

Just as Astrid was about to run over to Hiccup, she felt something hit her hard. It knocked her off her feet, she kept tight hold of her baby, who was crying softly.

Astrid looked to see it was Arendelle's king who hit her, and now held an axe to her.

Astrid gasped in horror, she held her son close to her as the king raised the axe.

Hiccup looked up seeing this. "No...ASTRID!", Hiccup got up and ran over as fast as he could.

Astrid suddenly heard a slicing sound, and felt droplets of blood hit her face. She looked up and what she saw made her go into shock.

Her heart seemed to stop and she even couldn't breathe. Suddenly...it felt like she broke through the sound barrier.

She heard nothing. Not the fighting, the yelling, the swords slashing, the dragons roaring, the fire and not even her son crying.

She heard nothing. In front of her eyes, the king stood there and in his hand he held Hiccup's head.

Hiccup's body was on the ground, motionless.

Suddenly the king threw Hiccup's head beside Toothless's body and set them on fire.

Astrid just starred, in abosolute shock.

Suddenly she noticed every single dragon was being beheaded.

Valka was killed, and her dragon was being tied down by the soldiers. Her dragon roared aggressively, breathing fire when suddenly they took several axes and severed his head off while he was alive.

Astrid finally snapped out of her shock when she felt her baby clutching onto her with his tiny hand. Realizing she had to keep her son alive...for Hiccup, she got up and hurried out of the courtyard.

She ran down to the grounds and hid far from the battle.

The soldiers of Arendelle didn't leave until dawn. When Astrid returned to the courtyard it smelled of ashes, death and blood.

She held her son close to her chest as she looked around at the burned up bodies of the vikings and the dragons.

Astrid held her son close to her, and fell to her knees sobbing heavily.

"I tried to recruit other viking villages. Arendelle killed all of their dragons too", said Astrid back in the present.

Anna felt sick...she couldn't believe her father would do something this horrible. Even though she already knew, hearing it in such vivid detail gave it a whole new perspective.

Elsa also felt sick from hearing it. She had her hand on her stomach. And now she felt more bad than ever for Astrid.

"They drove the dragons to cease to exist", said Astrid. "It took my 19 years to recruit enough people", she added.

Anna looked at the 19 year old boy...he must be her son.

"Astrid...listen to me. I know how you feel", said Elsa carefully. Astrid looked at Elsa like she was crazy.

"Excuse me?!", she growled. "I know how you feel. Please believe me Astrid", said Elsa.

"I've heard enough! I don't care if your father is dead! I'll make sure your kingdom suffers the same way I suffered!", yelled Astrid.

Suddenly the vikings all raised their bows. "Uh oh..", said Kristoff.

"Elsa, we have to go", said Anna. "Astrid, please! Just let me finish and you'll understand!", cried Elsa.

"ENOUGH! You will NEVER understand what I've been through! Shoot them!", ordered Astrid.

The vikings all began shooting arrows. Anna and Elsa quickly got on their horses, Kristoff getting on Sven.

The Arendelle soldiers retreated out of there as fast as they could, as arrows continued to shoot at them.


	6. Death of a Friend

The guards stood around every corner of the forest, it was late at night. The night was quiet and the trolls were asleep deep in the forest.

A month had went by since Elsa and Anna's visit with Astrid. Luckily they made it out of there unharmed, but it became clear to them there was no reasoning with her.

It was a full moon, the guards keeping watch, when suddenly two guards at one corner heard something above them.

"What was that?", one of the guards yelled alarmed when suddenly, two arrows shot down and stabbed both guards in the chests.

They both collapsed to the ground, dead. Leaping out of the tree was Astrid, her son and 15 vikings.

"Well that was easy", said Astrid.

"Can you please explain why we're even here mom?", asked Hiccup, her son. "You'll see", replied Astrid as she entered the forest quietly.

They walked for a while, deep in the forest when suddenly they saw the rocks.

"Rocks?", asked Hiccup. "Don't be fooled son", said Astrid.

She approached the rocks, wielding an axe. "I suggest you cut the rock act if you want to live", she threatened.

The rocks suddenly moved and formed into trolls. Grand Pabbie came forward.

"Astrid...what are you doing here?", he asked firmly. "You know my name? The rumors are true, you are wise", said Astrid.

"Astrid please...you don't understand everything", said Grand pabbie.

"I understand that if you give me the proper magic, we can resurrect the dragons. Is that true?", asked Astrid.

"I won't give it to you", said Grand Pabbie. The other trolls watched, muttering worriedly.

A female troll hid the children trolls behind her.

"Don't test me old man...I am not the type to give warnings", growled Astrid as she pointed the axe at him.

Grand Pabbie backed away slightly but kept a firm look.

"If I resurrect the dragons...it will be an awful mistake. You have no idea what mistake you're making Astrid", said Grand Pabbie calmly.

"So are you going to give me the magic, or not?", demanded Astrid impatiently. Hiccup looked around at the frightened trolls.

"Mom, this is taking it too far", he said. Astrid ignored him, continuing to glare at Grand pabbie.

"I won't do it. I won't give you the magic", said Grand pabbie firmly.

"And even if I could, you can only bring back two dragons with it", he added.

"Two will be enough...now I demand you to give it to me!", yelled Astrid angrily.

"I cannot! I will not!", yelled grand Pabbie.

Astrid suddenly glared dangerously at him, she rose her axe and suddenly flames appeared around it.

Without warning, she sliced the fiery axe into Grand Pabbie's middle, cutting him in half.

The other trolls screamed in fear and the troll children cried.

Suddenly, a blue power mist emerged from Grand Pabbie's body, it shaped into a dragon. Astrid took a vile and collected the mist.

Hiccup looked in shock, his face horrified. "Mom, this is taking it much too far!", he yelled angrily.

"Do you not remember what I told you? What they did?!", scolded Astrid.

"I know...what they did was horrible. But all this?", asked Hiccup.

Astrid was silent for a moment. "You really are just like your father", she said.

Hiccup fell quiet looking at her. "Please understand Hiccup...they deserve this. What they did to us was unforgivable", she said.

"No one deserves this mom", said Hiccup. Astrid looked away, not answering that. The vikings then left, leaving the trolls devastated.

Back at the castle of Arendelle, Anna was asleep in bed with Elsa, who was five months pregnant now.

It was quiet, Anna was sound asleep. Elsa also was, but her dreams were vivid nightmares.

Her mind seized and she trembled, dreaming. She kept hearing Astrid's voice in her head saying "I'll kill every last child, woman and man".

In her dream, she saw people of Arendelle being killed.

In her dream, she was running through the courtyard, the entire courtyard was ablaze.

Dragons flew around breathing fire and viking shot arrows.

Suddenly Elsa turned around and saw Astrid standing over her with a sword.

"Astrid stop this...please!", cried Elsa. Astrid said nothing and raised her sword.

"ELSA!", cried Anna as she ran over suddenly. "Anna, NO!", screamed Elsa.

Anna got in between them and the sword stabbed through her chest, blood hitting Elsa's face.

Her body fell to the ground, motionless as Astrid grinned evilly.

"ANNA!", screamed Elsa.

"ELSA! Wake up! Elsa!", cried Anna's voice.

Suddenly Elsa opened her eyes bolting awake. She shot up, breathing unevenly and sweating. "Elsa! Elsa, it's okay!", Anna was beside her.

They were in bed, in the castle. It was just a nightmare.

Elsa breathed deeply, sucking in lung fulls of air. She felt the baby kicking furiously, she placed her hand over her swollen stomach and saw Anna sitting beside her.

"Anna?", asked Elsa shakily. "Elsa, you were screaming. Was it another nightmare?", asked Anna worriedly.

Elsa caught her breath, visibly trembling.

"Oh Anna...", Elsa then threw herself in Anna's arm sobbing heavily.

Anna cuddled Elsa closely and stroked her hair. "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay. It was just a nightmare Elsa. I'm right here", soothed Anna as she gently rubbed Elsa's stomach, feeling the baby kicking.

"No...I have this one every night!", sobbed Elsa. Anna blinked softly looking down at her older sister.

"It's a recurring dream...what if it's...going to happen?", cried Elsa.

"Elsa, it won't happen. Trust me, it's just a horrible nightmare. It makes sense you're having so many", Anna gently pressed her lips to Elsa's hair and continued rubbing her stomach gently.

"When I was pregnant with Aurora...and the twins, I had vivid nightmares too", soothed Anna.

"I know but...these are so real. Too real...", cried Elsa.

"They aren't real sweetie, don't worry. Look, I'm okay. I'm right here", soothed Anna.

"I keep having dreams about when you...when you sacrificed yourself for me. And of Astrid killing you...", sobbed Elsa.

"Elsa...come here sweetie", Anna adjusted herself and gently held Elsa's head to her chest.

Elsa listened, hearing Anna's heartbeat. It was such a soothing sound.

"See? I'm right here Elsa. I'm not going anywhere", soothed Anna.

"Oh Anna...", sobbed Elsa, she hugged her sister, not wanting to let her go.

"Shhhh, I'm here. I'm here sweetie", soothed Anna gently rubbing Elsa's swollen stomach.

It took a half an hour for Elsa to relax, but finally she did.

She was being cuddled in Anna's arms, the sisters laying down in bed together. Anna had her hand over Elsa's stomach, feeling the baby kick softly now.

"You okay now sweetie?", asked Anna softly. "I think...oh Anna, they're just so vivid", explained Elsa weakly, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I know...I had some vivid ones too when I was pregnant", admitted Anna. Elsa snuggled closer to Anna.

"I remember that one you had with Aurora", said Elsa softly. Anna looked at her.

"You were so scared...I remember that was the one night I wasn't afraid I'd lose control of my powers, because you needed me so much", said Elsa.

"And you were always there for me Elsa...like I'm here for you now", said Anna softly.

Anna stroked Elsa's hair softly, keeping her close. Soon Elsa drifted back to sleep, Anna did as well.

Morning soon arrived, Anna woke up with Elsa. It was quiet, the two shared breakfast with Aurora and the twins.

"Anna, have you seen Kristoff at all this morning?", asked Elsa.

"He's most likely sleeping", replied Anna. "Daddy sleeps in alot", said Aurora cutely. "That's because he works nights sweetie", said Anna.

Elsa smiled.

"Anna, you're really an amazing mother", she said. Anna blushed. "You think?", she asked.

"I know", replied Elsa. "Hey, you're also going to be a wonderful mother Elsa", said Anna.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you Anna...I needed to hear that", she admitted.

After breakfast, Anna and Elsa were headed upstairs, Anna helping Elsa up the stairs.

"Anna, I'm only five months, I can make it up the stairs", said Elsa smiling.

"I know but I worry...now you know how I felt when you and Kristoff fussed over me", chuckled Anna.

"Boy do I ever", giggled Elsa.

"Come on, I got a surprise for you", smiled Anna as she took Elsa's hand and the two went down the hall.

The two made it to a door and Anna opened it. Inside was a beautiful nursery, but it had such an amazing theme.

The bassinet, curtains, carpet and everything else was winter themed.

The curtains had snowflakes decorated on them, and the bassinet had snowflakes decorated on it too.

The baby mobile had a snowman, a reindeer, snow flurries and an icicle decorations on it.

There was also a shelf with about 26 plush snowmen from Olaf.

"Oh Anna...it's gorgeous..!", cried Elsa happily. Anna smiled excitedly.

"You like it?", she asked. "Anna, I love it!", Elsa then hugged Anna. Anna smiled. "I'm so glad you love it Elsa", she said.

"It's so beautiful...how ever did you get the snowflake patterns so perfect?", asked Elsa gently caressed a baby blanket that was light blue with snowflakes decorated on it.

"It took a few months", Anna held up her hands, they were all sore from sewing.

"Anna! Honey, why didn't you let the servants do it?", asked Elsa worriedly as she gently took Anna's sore hands and caressed them.

"I wanted to do it for you Elsa. I love you", replied Anna smiling.

"Oh Anna, I love you too...you're the best sister", Elsa pulled Anna into another hug.

"Hey...what has the midwife been saying?", asked Anna as the sisters gently broke apart.

"She said it's been going smoothly", replied Elsa as Anna helped her sit down.

Anna's expression turned to worry. "And what about the delivery? Did she say anything?", asked Anna concerned.

"No, she said everything is going smoothly and it even might be easy", replied Elsa.

Anna could tell Elsa was lying because she didn't want to worry her younger sister.

Elsa knew Anna had a lot on her small shoulders...too much.

Between raising three children, the war and taking care of Elsa, Anna didn't need anything else on her.

"Well...that's good", said Anna planning to talk to the midwife herself later.

"But there is one thing I know", added Elsa. Anna sat down beside her curious.

"The baby might...have my powers", said Elsa softly. Anna's eyes grew wide just realizing that.

"You're right...that would be amazing", said Anna.

"It really would but...", Elsa looked down. "You don't want your child to worry about concealing it?", asked Anna.

"I don't want her to go through what I went through Anna...people calling her a monster", explained Elsa.

"Elsa...listen to me", Anna took her sister's hands in her own.

"I won't let ANYONE call my niece a monster. Because you'll be able to help her control it. And so will I", promised Anna.

"Thank you Anna...", smiled Elsa. "Don't thank me, we're family", said Anna smiling softly.

Elsa then placed her hand over her swollen stomach and slightly winced.

"You okay?", asked Anna worriedly. "Yeah...she just kicks like crazy when her Auntie is around", replied Elsa sweetly.

Anna smiled and gently placed her hand over Elsa's stomach. Elsa placed her own hand over Anna's.

"She already loves you Anna", said Elsa softly. "Like Aurora loves you", added Anna.

Anna then blinked noticing Kristoff walk down the hall, he seemed not to see them.

"Kristoff?", blinked Anna. "What's he doing up so early?", asked Elsa.

"I don't know...wait here", said Anna as she got up.

Anna left the nursery and followed him.

"Kristoff!", cried Anna. Kristoff stopped and looked at her. Anna could tell by the look on his face, something was very wrong.

He was ghostly pale and looked like he had been crying.

"Kristoff? Honey, what's wrong?", asked Anna rushing over to him.

"It's Grand Pabbie...", replied Kristoff numbly.

Anna looked at Kristoff fearfully.

"He's dead...that...that bitch! Astrid killed him...", said Kristoff shakily.

"Oh Kristoff...", cried Anna. She hugged Kristoff tightly as he hid the fact he was crying.

"She cut his body in half!", Kristoff added shakily. "What about the other trolls?", asked Anna worriedly.

"They're all right but...they're in shock", replied Kristoff wiping his eyes, trying to hide his weakness from Anna.

Anna brushed a tear off his face with her finger. "I can't believe this...", cried Anna also feeling near tears.

She looked at Grand Pabbie as her father in law in a strange way. "Why would she do that?! What did he ever do to her?", asked Kristoff.

"I think I know why...", said Anna looking down. Kristoff looked at her.

"She needed a certain magic to resurrect dragons...only Grand Pabbie has that magic", explained Anna.

"He must have refused to give it to her...to protect us", realized Anna, tears appearing in her eyes.

Elsa came out of the nursery, hearing everything.

She came over. "Kristoff I'm so sorry", she said. She then hugged Kristoff softly, shocking Anna since normally the two never got along.

"How did they get passed the guards?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"They killed two of the guards on the furthest corner", replied Kristoff.

"This is all my fault...", cried Elsa looking down.

"No it isn't Elsa!", cried Anna. "No, Elsa...it's not. Don't think that", said Kristoff.

"I should have made extra sure they were safe", cried Elsa.

"You did! It's not your fault...these people are heartless", said Kristoff.

"Elsa, please don't think that sweetie", cried Anna as she held Elsa close to her.

Elsa looked down, she nodded quietly.

By evening, Anna was sitting with Kristoff, Elsa and Aurora in the sitting room drinking hot chocolate. Olaf was with them too.

"If they killed him...then Astrid has the power to resurrect the dragons", realized Anna.

"Why would they need dragons against us?", asked Olaf sipping his hot chocolate. He then flinched.

"Ow! Ooh, hot, hot, hot!", he exclaimed suddenly blowing on it. Aurora giggled at Olaf, but she seemed to also be paying attention to the conversation.

She was nearly 6 and young, but she knew something bad was going on.

"Mommy, daddy...what's going on?", asked Aurora softly. "We can't keep talking to her like she's stupid Anna", said Kristoff.

Anna sighed deeply. "Come here baby girl", said Anna softly. Aurora climbed into her mother's lap.

"Honey...listen. Another kingdom thinks we did something bad to them. They're confused", explained Anna.

"Is that why they are mad at us?", asked Aurora. "Yes sweetheart...but we won't let them hurt you or anyone else", promised Elsa.

"I know Auntie and mommy and daddy would never do anything bad...why do they think you did?", asked Aurora.

"Well...basically your Grandpa was the wound who did something bad", explained Elsa. "And now...those people think it was us", said Kristoff.

"Can't we just talk to them?", asked Aurora. "Oh baby I wish it were that easy", admitted Anna.

She stroked her daughter's hair. "But no matter what, we'll make sure you're protected", promised Kristoff.

"Olaf too? And Sven?", asked Aurora cutely. "Yes of course", smiled Elsa.

"Little brother and sister too?", Aurora asked. "Of course. No one is going to hurt you, your brother and sister, or Olaf or Sven or anyone", promised Anna.

"What about Auntie Elsa's baby?", asked Aurora. "We'll protect her too", promised Anna.

"Okay", said Aurora cutely as she drank her hot chocolate.

"So..why do they need to bring the dragons back?", repeated Olaf as his hot chocolate finally cooled down.

"Because Elsa has ice powers and I have fire powers...they see it gives us a major advantage", replied Anna.

"But I do know that Grand Pabbie said once that the magic can only bring back two dragons", said Kristoff.

Anna cuddled Elsa close to her, rubbing her stomach gently.

"They'll most likely bring back Hiccup's dragon, the night fury", said Elsa softly.

"We have to raise the defenses...we're running out of time", said Kristoff.

"We will...first thing in the morning. For now we all need rest, we had a hard day", said Elsa.


	7. One last Attempt

The vikings traveled far to an icy glacier. Where even in the hottest season, the ice remained frozen solid. Snow was on the ground and the temperature was freezing.

The air was much thinner up here and only the strong and daring would travel up to this glacier.

Astrid, her son and the other vikings approached one giant ice wall. Inside it, frozen...were the bodies of all the dragons.

"That troll said it can only resurrect two", said Astrid. "We should choose the strongest ones then", said one of the vikings.

Astrid approached Toothless, who's body was frozen in the ice. "We'll bring back Toothless and Cloudjumper", decided Astrid.

"What about Stormfly, mom?", asked her son Hiccup. Astrid looked down, for one the bitterness leaving her eyes.

"I want Stormfly back..but...we have to choose wisely", she replied. "Cloudjumper will give us a huge advantage, so will Toothless", she explained.

Astrid pulled the vile out then.

"Mom, wait. Why do we even need the dragons?", asked Hiccup.

"Because, Elsa and her sister have powers. Powers of ice and fire. It's an unfair fight if we don't bring the dragons back", explained Astrid.

"They may have powers...but they're still human", pointed out Hiccup. Astrid looked at him.

"We're bringing back the dragons, no matter what you think Hiccup", she said firmly.

Hiccup fell quiet, unsure about all this.

Astrid then turned back to the icy wall.

She opened the vile and the misty magic gently hovered out of it. It then flew over to Toothless and Cloudjumper's bodies.

There was a bright light, making everyone cover their eyes except for Astrid.

Suddenly, the light vanished. Astrid watched intently and after several tense seconds of silence, there was tension.

"It's not working...", began a viking. "Shut up!", snapped Astrid focusing on the dragons.

Suddenly, both of the dragons opened their eyes at the same time.

The vikings all jumped back as the dragons busted out of the icy wall.

Toothless shook his head and landed on all fours, seeming confused and disoriented. Cloudjumper roared and looked around, also puzzled.

"It worked!", cried Astrid. Toothless looked down and sniffed Astrid, recognizing her.

"Welcome back Toothless", smiled Astrid as she petted him. Toothless looked around, he saw all the vikings and he suddenly saw Astrid's son.

Thinking it was Hiccup, Toothless ran over and suddenly tackled Hiccup Junior into the snow.

"Whoa, hey!", said Hiccup. Toothless licked him happily.

"Hey I'm happy to meet you too", said Hiccup. Toothless then blinked, he sniffed Hiccup's son more closely.

He then titled his head, realizing it wasn't Hiccup.

"This is Hiccup and my son, Toothless", explained Astrid gently petting the night fury.

Toothless made a noise as if asking where Hiccup was. Astrid looked down.

"He's not with us anymore...he was killed by Arendelle", replied Astrid.

Toothless tilted his head not fully understanding.

Back in Arendelle, Anna was headed upstairs to talk with the midwife about Elsa. She was worried about her older sister and knew she had to take matters into her own hands.

Considering Elsa wouldn't tell Anna so she didn't worry her, Anna knew she would have to talk to the midwife herself.

Anna walked to the hospital wing and softly knocked. "Princess Anna? What brings you here dear?", asked the midwife softly.

"I have a few questions", replied Anna. "Come in your highness", said the midwife as she gestured to a seat.

Anna sat down. "So, what's wrong? Are you and Kristoff expecting another little one?", asked the midwife.

Anna chuckled. "No, we plan to not have any more. We got our hands full with the three", replied Anna smiling.

"You're here to talk about Elsa, aren't you?", asked the midwife making them some tea.

"Yes...I'm worried about her. She says her pregnancy is going smooth but...I want to hear it from you", explained Anna.

"Queen Elsa asked me not to tell you...but it wasn't an order and as her sister you have every right to know", said the midwife sitting down with Anna.

"While it's true the pregnancy itself is going very well...there is one thing that I'm concerned about", started the midwife.

"What?", asked Anna worriedly.

"Because of everything going on with Berk...Elsa is under a great deal of stress. If she continues to be under such stress she could lose the baby...", explained the midwife.

Anna's heart sank. "Has she...had any complications that I'm not aware of?", asked Anna.

"Only once...a month ago. When she was 4 months along, she had an episode where her blood pressure went extremely low", explained the midwife.

"Where was I?!", cried Anna feeling horrible she didn't know.

"It was at 2 in the morning...Elsa didn't want to wake you", explained the midwife.

"Oh Elsa...", sighed Anna to herself, clutching her snowflake necklace with her hand. She wished Elsa would have woke her up that night.

"Please don't be upset with the queen. She knows you have a lot on your shoulders", said the midwife.

"She has a lot on her shoulders too though", replied Anna softly.

Soon after Anna left, she was in deep thought. She walked into the sitting room to see Kristoff playing with Aurora.

The twins were in a playpen, playing together. Elsa was curled up on the couch resting.

Anna bit her lip and walked in. "Anna? Hey baby", said Kristoff. "Hey", smiled Anna.

"You okay?", asked Elsa noticing the worried look on Anna's face.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine...I should be asking you that Elsa", said Anna as she sat down beside her sister.

Elsa smiled softly. "I'm fine Anna, just tired", she said. Anna cuddled Elsa close in her arms and gently placed her hand on Elsa's belly.

"I just...Elsa, listen", said Anna. "Hm?", asked Elsa.

"If you don't feel well or anything, please tell me. It doesn't matter if I'm asleep", said Anna.

Elsa looked up at Anna softly. "You talked to the midwife, didn't you?", she asked.

"Yes...but Elsa I'm just so worried about you", cried Anna.

"No, you're right Anna. I should have told you", admitted Elsa.

"Yeah you should have. I was worried sick when I found out about your blood pressure", replied Anna.

Anna blinked then noticing Kristoff was quiet.

"Kristoff. Did you know about this?", she asked. "Maybe...", replied Kristoff shrinking down with Aurora.

"I made him promise not to say anything Anna", explained Elsa.

"Elsa...Oh Elsa..please. Don't hide things from me...", said Anna. "I won't anymore Anna...I'm sorry", said Elsa softly.

Anna sighed and she then pulled her sister into a gentle hug.

By night, when everyone was asleep, Anna struggled to sleep. She sat up, and saw Elsa was in a deep sleep beside her.

Since Elsa got pregnant, Anna slept with Elsa more than Kristoff. Anna tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked Elsa's hair softly.

If she could just reason with Astrid...Elsa wouldn't have this much stress on her.

Anna gently felt Elsa's stomach, feeling her unborn niece kicking against her hand.

Anna took a deep breath. "I know I made you promise not to keep secrets from me Elsa...but...I have to do this", Anna whispered quietly.

She leaned down and kissed Elsa's forehead sisterly and got out of bed while Elsa remained asleep, not hearing Anna.

Anna got dressed and kept her snowflake necklace on and hurried outside.

Using her horse, she hurried to the docks and got on a ship. It was a risky, dangerous and possibly even deadly idea.

But she had to try. She had to try and reason with Astrid one last time.

The ship arrived to Berk in the early morning, in fact very early.

No one in Arendelle would be awake yet. It was only 5 in the morning. Anna yawned sleepily but she got up and looked out to see Berk in sight.

"Your highness...you do realize if the Queen finds out she'll have my head for this", said the captain.

"I know, and I appreciate the risk you're taking", replied Anna.

"You realize how dangerous this is? Going alone? You have no idea how tempted I am to turn around", said the captain.

"I know...but it's our last option. I don't want to go to war with them...not while Elsa's like this...and even not at all", replied Anna.

Soon the ship docked, Anna got off with her horse. Anna's horse trotted towards the gates.

"Whoa boy", said Anna softly pulling his reins back, stopping him. The white horse stopped, neighing softly.

Anna dismounted him and took his reins, walking him over to the woods on the side and tying him.

"I don't want you getting hurt, so wait here", explained Anna to her horse as she gave him some oats.

The horse neighed worriedly about his owner. "I'll be fine", promised Anna petting his nose.

Anna then walked off and crept into the kingdom, sneaking in through the opened gate.

It was early, and no vikings seemed to be awake yet. Anna moved silently, looking around.

She felt her heart begin to beat fast and her breathing quickened. But she kept calm and walked further. She turned around walking backwards, a bit nervously.

When suddenly she nearly tripped over something. Anna tensed and looked behind her.

What she saw, made her eyes grow wide and her heart seemed to stop. She couldn't even breathe and it took all her energy not to scream.

What she almost tripped over...was a sleeping dragon. A large, black dragon slept there, breathing deeply.

"Oh...my...", whispered Anna backing up, when suddenly she felt someone grab her, covering her mouth.

Anna struggled but suddenly saw the person who grabbed her was Astrid's son.

"Shhh! Be quiet, I won't hurt you!", he whispered. "Then explain why you just grabbed me?", demanded Anna.

"So you didn't wake Toothless up", replied Hiccup. Anna blinked at the name.

"He was my dad's dragon", explained Hiccup. "So Astrid was able to bring back the dragons", said Anna.

"Only two of them. Look, what are you doing here?", demanded Hiccup.

"I'm here to talk to your mother, try to reason with her", replied Anna.

"Do you have any working brain cells?! She'll kill you the first moment she sets her eyes on you!", said Hiccup panicked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm tougher than I look...wait, aren't you on her side?", asked Anna.

"I'm on no one's side...I'm against this whole war...", replied Hiccup. "What?", asked Anna.

"Look I know its hard to believe but...I don't agree with what my mother's doing", explained Hiccup.

"She doesn't realize it but she's just doing what they did to us", he said.

Anna studied his face, there was no lie in his eyes.

"You're really telling the truth", she said. Hiccup nodded.

"Look, you got to get out of here before she sees us", said Hiccup taking Anna's arm.

"No, I'm not leaving without speaking to Astrid", said Anna stubbornly.

Suddenly they looked seeing Toothless starring right at them. "Toothless!", cried Hiccup.

Anna froze, terrified. The dragon suddenly sniffed Anna, nudging her. "Uh...", she said nervously.

Toothless then did something unexpected, he licked her affectionately. "He likes you", said Hiccup.

"Wait...dragons are...nice?", asked Anna. "They aren't coldhearted beasts...they are misunderstood", explained Hiccup.

"That's another reason I don't agree with my mom. She's using them to be those coldhearted beasts for war", said Hiccup.

Anna carefully petted Toothless. "I get the impression Toothless isn't on your mom's side either", said Anna.

"No..but Cloudjumper...that's another story", admitted Hiccup. "Who's Cloudjumper?", asked Anna.

When suddenly, they heard a loud roar above them. Toothless flew off while Hiccup and Anna looked above them.

Anna gasped and took many steps back. The dragon hovering over her was 100 times bigger than Toothless.

And it had a much more scarier appearance. Riding the dragon was Astrid.

"Mom!", said Hiccup surprised. "Astrid I want to talk with you", said Anna boldly.

"Talk with me?! How dare you step into our kingdom!", yelled Astrid.

"Please! Just let me explain! We can avoid this whole war! Together!", cried Anna.

"Mom, please listen to her!", said Hiccup.

Astrid's eyes grew wide. "Hiccup! What...are you siding with the enemy?!", asked Astrid shocked.

"They're not the enemy mother! It's all a big misunderstanding!", argued Hiccup.

Astrid then glared at Anna, who backed up slightly.

"How dare you...corrupt my son's mind! Trying to get him on your side?!", yelled Astrid dangerously.

"No, I wasn't...Astrid, just please listen!", cried Anna.

"Cloudjumper!", yelled Astrid suddenly. The dragon roared violently and suddenly, flames appeared in his mouth.

"Mother, NO!", yelled Hiccup.

Just as Anna was about to turn to run, Cloudjumper blasted a deadly blue fire at her. The blow was so intense, it actually sent Anna into the woods out of Berk.

Anna landed on her stomach, she groaned weakly and when she went to turn onto her side she cried out loudly in pain.

There was a burning, intense pain in her side. Anna looked, flinching to see a nasty burn wound.

It was deep, painful and bleeding.

"Oh god...", Anna whimpered fearfully seeing just how bad it was. She was in trouble if she didn't move fast.

She looked up weakly to see how far she was blasted from Berk, she was up higher on the mountain, where snow would fall.

Anna grimaced in pain trying to get up. She clutched the bleeding wound and very slowly got to her feet.

Blood dripped onto the ground from the wound as she started to try and find her way out of the forest.


	8. Rescue

**Author's Note: Just so everyone knows, even though Anna has fire powers, yes she can still get burned. Unlike Elsa, she is NOT immune to heat or burns. But she does have one power that Elsa doesn't have, which you will see in this chapter. **

Back in Arendelle, it was around 8 in the morning. Elsa slept in later than usual. She turned over in bed and awoke from a small nudge in her stomach.

Elsa sat up weakly, placing a hand over her swollen stomach.

"I'm awake sweetie", she yawned gently. She then turned to wake Anna and blinked, seeing Anna wasn't in bed.

"Anna?", asked Elsa quietly.

Elsa got out of bed carefully and just as she was about to exit the room, she heard Anna's voice.

"Elsa...", it sounded echoed.

"Anna?", Elsa hurried to the direction it was coming from. The necklace Anna gave Elsa, of the vile with a flame inside.

It was flashing. And Anna's voice was coming from it. "Elsa...!", Anna's voice came from it much more urgently.

Elsa starred dumbfounded, she didn't want Anna could communicate this way. But she hurried over.

"Anna! Can you hear me? Where are you?", asked Elsa, hoping Anna could hear her.

"E-Elsa, I don't know if you can hear me...but please, you have to come find me...I'm in Berk", said Anna's voice, the flame flashing.

Elsa's eyes grew wide in terror and her heart sank. She also realized Anna couldn't hear her.

"Something's wrong...I was attacked and...it won't stop bleeding...please, you have to hurry! I can't move...", Anna's voice grew more quiet, and the flame began to dim in the vile.

"Anna! Anna, please can you hear me!? Anna!", cried Elsa fearfully.

Suddenly the vile stopped flashing and Anna didn't say anything. Elsa's heart seemed to stop and she couldn't breathe.

"Kristoff!", yelled Elsa fearfully as she ran to his room. Kristoff opened his eyes groggily.

"What?", he asked tiredly.

"Kristoff! Anna's in trouble!", cried Elsa. At these words, Kristoff bolted up.

"Trouble?", he asked. "She's in Berk! She...I think she's hurt...!", cried Elsa.

"What on earth is she doing there?!", asked Kristoff as he got dressed.

"I don't know! But we have to go and get her!", cried Elsa.

"How did you find out?", asked Kristoff as he and Elsa hurried outside. "She talked to me...through this", Elsa held up the necklace.

"Anna must be able communicate through her flame...", realized Kristoff as he got tack onto Sven.

"It snows all the time in Berk, we have to hurry", said Elsa anxiously.

They hurried onto a ship with Sven and the ship sailed at full speed towards Berk.

In the snowy mountains of Berk, Anna was still in the deep forest. She was leaning against the trunk of a tree, sitting down.

She was panting deeply, the pain increasing in the wound.

And the bleeding would not stop. Even worse, frost began to form on the wound from the cold.

Anna pressed her hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She gritted her teeth in pain, closing her eyes tightly.

"Elsa...please hurry...", whimpered Anna weakly.

Suddenly Anna heard something in the woods. She looked up weakly, keeping her hands on the burn.

It sounded like giant wings flapping. Thinking it was a dragon, Anna struggled but leaned onto the tree and got up.

As she started to try and find a place to hide, the moment she tried to walk she felt extremely dizzy from the intense blood loss.

Blood spilled from the wound onto the snow, leaving a trail. Suddenly, Anna's vision went blurry and her hearing seemed to go muffled.

Up in on a tall ledge, Toothless watched her. He smelled the blood and infection from her wound.

The dragon flew down silently. He landed in front of her, but Anna couldn't see him.

Suddenly Anna lost consciousness and collapsed.

Toothless quickly caught her, and sniffed her wound. The dragon realized just how bad it was. He then began digging in the snow to make a small nest.

He then breathed some fire into some wood creating a campfire.

The dragon then lay down and covered Anna's limp form with his wing to keep her warm.

Toothless nuzzled her worriedly and kept a close watch on her.

The ship sailed fast, and arrived at Berk by night, Kristoff hooked Sven up to a sleigh and lit his lantern.

He helped Elsa into the sleigh. "We'll check the north mountain over there first", said Kristoff. "All right", nodded Elsa worriedly.

"Sven, let's go buddy", said Kristoff. The mangy reindeer hurried forward and they were soon deep in the forest.

Elsa clutched her necklace tightly. "Please Anna...talk to me again...tell us where you are", pleaded Elsa.

Kristoff held his lantern up, seeing something in the snow. "Sven, stop", he said.

The reindeer same to a hault, also looking anxious. "What's wrong Kristoff?", asked Elsa worriedly.

Kristoff got out of the sleigh and walked closer.

He then saw it...in the pure white snow was a trail of red blood.

"Oh no...", he said fearfully. "Is that...blood?!", cried Elsa seeing.

"Anna...oh god. We got to follow before the snow covers the trail", Kristoff hurried back into the sleigh and Sven moved forward.

"Oh Anna...", cried Elsa fearfully seeing how much blood there was, and how long was trail went.

As they traveled for a while, the trail continued.

"She's lost so much blood Kristoff...", cried Elsa fearfully. "She's alive! I know she is", said Kristoff.

"I know she is too...but...we have to hurry", said Elsa urgently.

Sven sped up, sensing this was serious.

Even deeper in the woods, Toothless lifted his head, hearing their sleigh in the distance. He got up carefully, and nudged Anna, she was still unconscious.

Her wound continued to bleed out into the snow and her breathing was very shallow.

Toothless continued to nudge her, trying to wake her but couldn't. The night fury growled softly worried, he then flew off towards the sleigh.

"Sven, stop!", yelled Kristoff as they saw something.

"The blood trail...it's stopped", cried Elsa. "The snow covered it", said Kristoff.

"She could have went in any of these directions", cried Elsa.

There were 3 different paths in the woods.

Kristoff got out of the sleigh, he helped Elsa out. They began looking for any trace, any droplet of blood.

"Nothing...", said Elsa fearfully. Kristoff felt a rising panic in his chest.

He looked around. "Anna!", he called fearfully, hoping she was close enough to hear him.

"Kristoff..!", cried Elsa suddenly. Kristoff hurried over.

"What's wrong?", he asked. "Look", Elsa showed him the necklace. The flame inside the vile was going out.

"What's happening?", asked Kristoff fearfully. "I'm not sure...but something bad", replied Elsa.

Suddenly, something huge swooped over them.

"Whoa!", Kristoff grabbed Elsa and suddenly...a large black dragon landed in front of them.

"Oh shit! Shit, shit!", Kristoff swore backing up. "Kristoff, language!", scolded Elsa.

"Now is NOT the time to be worrying about our speech Elsa! That's a fuc-", began Kristoff but Elsa glared at him dangerously.

"A frigging DRAGON!", he said panicked backing up. "That must be one of Berk's...", said Elsa also backing up.

"Ya think?!", said Kristoff freaking out. Sven hid behind the sleigh, terrified.

Elsa held her hand up to the dragon as a warning then. "Where's Anna?", she demanded, not afraid.

Toothless walked over to her and Kristoff. Elsa tensed, but restrained her ice magic.

Toothless sniffed Elsa and Kristoff like crazy, he smelled Anna on both of them. The dragon then roared, making Kristoff cover his head.

"Do you know where Anna is?", asked Elsa shakily. Toothless then gently took Elsa's sleeve in his teeth and pulled.

"Why's he doing that?!", asked Kristoff.

"He must be trying to lead us to Anna", replied Elsa. "What?! But he's from Berk!", said Kristoff.

"If he was dangerous, he would have attacked us by now", realized Elsa studying the dragon's big golden eyes.

Toothless then pulled Elsa's sleeve more urgently. "Let's go", said Elsa.

They followed Toothless deeper into the forest, Sven and Kristoff both nervous while Elsa stayed calm.

It had already began snowing.

Just then, Elsa saw something in the distance before anyone.

She saw a bunch of blood in some area of the snow, and laying in the blood stained snow...was Anna.

"ANNA!", screamed Elsa fearfully as she ran over. "Anna...oh my god!", Kristoff hurried over as well, forgetting his fear of Toothless.

Kristoff reached Anna first, since Elsa was pregnant and couldn't move too fast.

"Anna! Baby, can you hear me?", asked Kristoff fearfully as he gently held her up, brushing snow off of her.

"Anna..!", Elsa made it over and knelt down beside them.

Elsa then gasped seeing the deep wound. "Kristoff...", cried Elsa gesturing to it. Kristoff's eyes grew wide seeing it.

He then pressed his ear to Anna's chest, listening for her heart beat. Toothless and Sven watched anxiously.

"Well?!", cried Elsa unable to take the tension.

Kristoff didn't answer, he moved fast, gently laying Anna down and began giving her CPR.

"Oh my god...", cried Elsa fearfully realizing he couldn't find a heartbeat.

Kristoff pressed down on Anna's chest and breathed a lung full of air into her.

After many tense seconds, just as tears began to well up in Elsa's eyes, suddenly Anna started to cough.

"Anna!", cried Elsa. "Anna, that's it baby, that's it", Kristoff helped her sit up.

Anna coughed violently, some blood came out.

She struggled to breathe, coughing deeply. Kristoff patted her back. "Oh Anna...!", cried Elsa hugging her gently.

"K-Kristoff? Elsa...?", asked Anna very weakly. "We're here baby, we're here", sobbed Elsa.

Toothless came over slowly. "How did you find me...?", asked Anna, leaning limply in Kristoff's arms.

"That dragon...he led us to you", replied Kristoff.

Toothless looked at Anna softly.

"Toothless? You led them here?", asked Anna weakly. Toothless gave a small nod, he then gently licked Anna and flew off, not wanting Astrid to come looking for him and find all of them.

"We have to get her back to Arendelle and get that wound treated...I think it's infected", cried Elsa worriedly.

"Yeah, it is, I can smell it", Kristoff very carefully lifted Anna up. Anna groaned weakly in pain.

They got into the sleigh. "Elsa, keep your hands pressed to Anna's wound, don't let it bleed out", said Kristoff urgently.

Elsa ripped a piece of her dress off and pressed it firmly up against the wound.

Sven took off, running at full speed, pulling the sleigh.

"Keep her awake Elsa", said Kristoff urgently as Sven moved fast.

Blood soaked the piece of cloth instantly as Anna leaned limply in her sister's arms, breathing unevenly.

"Stay with us Anna, stay with us baby, don't close your eyes", said Elsa fearfully as she kept the cloth pressed to the wound.

Anna could feel her heartbeat slowing down again and her breathing was uneven and shallow. Her vision was blurry but she kept focusing on Elsa's voice.

"Hang in there Anna, just keep your eyes open sweetie", soothed Elsa as she continued to do her best on Anna's wound.

Elsa could feel the baby kicking furiously from all her mother's stress.

Finally, they arrived at the dock and got Anna onto the ship. While on it, Elsa checked Anna's wound, which had been bandaged to keep it held over until they got to Arendelle.

Elsa carefully removed it to look and the infection was terrible.

"Oh god...", cried Elsa. The infection smell was strong and the wound was yellow and red, instead of just red.

"This is really bad", said Kristoff urgently. "Anna...oh sweetie, what were you doing there?", asked Elsa worriedly.

"I had...to try and reason...with her...", replied Anna weakly, breathing deeply now.

"I don't want nothing...to happen...to you Elsa...or your baby...or anyone", explained Anna breathing heavily.

"Oh Anna...", cried Elsa, tears in her eyes.

"Anna, listen, just try and stay awake, okay baby girl? Try and stay awake. We need you to keep your eyes open", said Kristoff worriedly.

His voice was shaky. "I'll try...", replied Anna weakly.

"Elsa...can you...stay with her?", asked Kristoff shaking. "Sure...", replied Elsa, holding Anna's hand and bandaging the wound back up.

Kristoff leaned down and kissed Anna's forehead gently, he then went out onto the outside of the ship, starring back at Berk as the ship sailed.

He leaned over the side of the ship, glaring at Berk as it drifted further out of sight.

He then took a stone that had fallen onto the ship and threw it towards Berk, yelling angrily.

"What did we ever do to you?!", he yelled angrily.

"I swear to god Astrid...they might not want a war...but if Anna dies...if she dies...you better hope to God I don't get my hands on you", said Kristoff darkly.

He knew she couldn't hear him, as Berk was drifting more and more out of sight.

But he continued. "If she dies...I swear to god, I'll KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME ASTRID?! I'LL KILL YOU!", yelled Kristoff.


	9. Recovery

"She'll die on her own. I can live with that". That sentence Kristoff had said so long ago kept repeating in his mind.

He and Elsa were sitting outside the hospital wing of Arendelle. It was dawn, they had just arrived with Anna.

"How could I say something like that?", asked Kristoff quietly.

"She was a stranger to you Kristoff...that doesn't matter now", said Elsa softly, she was sitting beside him, her hand on her swollen stomach.

Kristoff placed his hands over his face. "I was supposed to protect her", he said miserably.

"Kristoff...we both were. But..it's not our fault this happened", soothed Elsa.

"No, I mean...I never protect her! I couldn't protect her when he heart was frozen...", began Kristoff.

Elsa gave him a sharp look. "I'm sorry, I know it's a touchy subject for you, I'm just making a point", he added in quickly.

"And I couldn't protect her when she had that risky pregnancy with Aurora...and I couldn't even protect her from this", continued Kristoff.

"Kristoff...Anna's pregnancy was something neither of us could avoid or protect her from...all we could do was take extra special care of her...", said Elsa.

She bit her lip then. "Freezing her heart...that...that was my fault. And I can never take that back", said Elsa softly.

Kristoff looked down. "I know but...I just feel like I failed her. I keep failing her...", Kristoff said.

"I'm the one who failed her Kristoff. I should have woke up when she left...", replied Elsa.

The two fell silent for a few moments, both worrying deeply about Anna. And both knowing they should prepare for the absolute worst.

Many things went through their heads. If Anna didn't pull through...they both wouldn't be able to take it themselves. They both wondered how could they tell Aurora?

And Olaf? Not to mention Sven, who stopped eating whenever Anna left on a short trip.

And the twins when they got older.

Neither the Snow Queen or the mountain man could comprehend the very thought of Anna dying. Just the idea of Kristoff's wife dying made him want to go and kill Astrid.

And the idea of her baby sister dying made Elsa just want to freeze everything around her and keep herself locked away to cry for the rest of her life in a dark room, never looking at the light of day again.

Because there was no light if Anna died...no sun, no warmth, nothing. A darkness would overcast above Arendelle and never leave.

Suddenly, Olaf came over with his usual goofy smile. "Aurora's having so much fun with Sven, she ended up feeding him a little too many carrots", said Olaf.

"Olaf...", said Elsa grimly. Olaf then blinked, his smile fading. The snowman could sense a great amount of tension and worry in the room.

His eyes darted around for Anna. "Where's Anna?", he asked worriedly. He knew they had left to rescue her, but figured they were all okay.

Kristoff looked at Elsa. "Anna's...hurt really bad Olaf. She's in the hospital wing", replied Elsa shakily.

"But she's going to be all right, right?", asked Olaf.

When neither Kristoff or Elsa gave an answer, the little snowman's eyes grew wide.

"Please tell me this is some kind of really, really bad joke", he said then.

Kristoff and Elsa both blinked surprised.

Never had they heard the normally happy snowman speak in such a serious tone before.

"This is no joke Olaf", said Kristoff softly.

"We're still waiting to hear any news but...she was wounded really badly", explained Elsa.

Olaf looked at both of them, he then walked over to the doors of the hospital wing.

"Olaf?", blinked Elsa.

The little snowman then knocked loudly. "Open up! I demand to get an update on Anna!", he yelled.

"Olaf! Olaf, don't do that!", cried Elsa.

"I'm a bit tempted to join him Elsa, we're really in the dark", admitted Kristoff.

"I know but...", began Elsa.

"Come on! I know you're in there! Open up!", yelled Olaf knocking louder when suddenly, the door opened and actually hit Olaf, shoving his carrot nose through his head.

"Who is making all this noise?!", demanded the doctor. Elsa and Kristoff pointed to Olaf, who adjusted his carrot nose.

"Yes, it was me! Why has there been no updates on Anna?!", demanded Olaf angrily.

"Calm down Olaf. I just finished patching her up...she needed a good 62 stitches and lots of bandaging and medicine...but we're not out of the woods yet", explained the doctor.

"What do you mean?", asked Kristoff worriedly. Elsa placed a hand to her swollen stomach, the baby kicking, sensing her mother's stress and worry.

"Princess Anna lost a lot of her blood, and her infection was severe. She's extremely weak right now...if she can fight off the infection by morning, then she'll be okay", said the doctor.

"And if she can't?", asked Elsa worriedly while Olaf looked worried too.

The doctor hesitated.

"Then she could die...", she said. Elsa's eyes grew wide in horror while Kristoff looked down slightly.

"No...", he said.

Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes and Olaf went over to comfort her. "There's still a good chance she'll pull through but...it's best you prepare for the absolute worst", explained the doctor.

"But we can't be sure...", said Kristoff looking down.

"Can we see her?", asked Elsa then. "One of you can...she needs her rest", replied the doctor.

Elsa looked at Kristoff. "You go in Elsa", he said. Elsa nodded and entered the room.

Anna was unconscious, laying in the hospital bed, propped on pillows. She was redressed in a white long sleeved nightgown.

Elsa approached the bed slowly,and sat down beside it. Elsa then gently held Anna's hand, softly stroking it with her thumb.

"Oh Anna...baby please...please hang in there", cried Elsa quietly as she gave Anna's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't give in Anna...fight it. Fight it...please...", pleaded Elsa softly as she kept hold of Anna's limp hand.

Anna remained unconscious, Elsa didn't leave her side.

During the night, Kristoff stayed awake, after he finally got Aurora to sleep, along with the twins, he simply lay in bed and starred, unable to sleep.

Olaf and Sven couldn't sleep either.

Elsa stayed by her little sister's side, holding her hand while the doctor would come in every few hours to check Anna's wound to see if the infection was easing up at all.

Meanwhile in Berk, Astrid had all the vikings and both dragons lined up. "It seems they aren't near as vicious as we thought", she said.

"We were able to take down one of the sisters already, that leaves just Queen Elsa", said Astrid.

Hiccup looked away, not facing his mother. Toothless glared at Cloudjumper who growled lowly at him.

"Are you sure Cloudjumper killed her?", asked one of the vikings.

"Of course, no one could survive a blast from him", replied Astrid. Toothless slightly smirked, no one seeing.

He was the only one who knew Anna was rescued, and he was pretty sure she was alive.

"In only 4 months the snow will stick to the ground...and it will be stained with the blood of Arendelle", said Astrid.

She looked on, her army was growing at a rapid rate. Cloudjumper roared, excited for battle while Toothless rolled his eyes at the bigger dragon.

"I don't want to do this", said Hiccup suddenly. The vikings all looked at him.

Astrid starred at her son, she approached him. "What?", she said sternly.

"I said I don't want to do this!", yelled Hiccup.

Toothless and Cloudjumper both starred at him, Cloudjumper glaring and Toothless curious.

"What did that princess fill your head with?", demanded Astrid.

"The truth! She filled my head with the truth mom! She and her sister have been trying to reason with you all this time...they don't want a war! They have children, a family...they aren't like their father", said Hiccup.

"Of course they are like him! This reasoning act is all a trick, to make us let our guard down!", argued Astrid.

The vikings nodded, agreeing with Astrid.

"You KILLED people mom! You killed that troll, and now you killed Anna! Neither of those people deserved to die! You're just doing what their father did to us! You're no different!", yelled Hiccup.

Astrid suddenly slapped Hiccup across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Toothless watched in shock with Cloudjumper and the vikings.

Hiccup placed his hand to his cheek and glared at Astrid.

Astrid glared back, she then walked off with the other vikings and Cloudjumper. Toothless stayed behind with Hiccup sitting beside him.

Back in Arendelle, dawn had risen. Elsa was still by Anna's side. She was resting her head on the side of the bed, still holding Anna's limp hand.

Slowly, Anna stirred. She opened her eyes weakly, her eyelids heavy.

She felt her hand being held. She looked down to see Elsa by her. Anna breathed deeply, she slightly shifted but then grimaced in pain wincing.

"Ahh...oh god..", she groaned clutching her side. Elsa opened her eyes.

"Anna?! Anna, you're awake!", cried Elsa. "Elsa...", said Anna weakly, she winced again.

"Sweetie, easy! Take it easy, don't try to move! You're hurt bad", fussed Elsa worriedly.

"We're in Arendelle...?", asked Anna weakly looking around, it was all a blur. The last thing she remembered was Kristoff and Elsa finding her in the snow.

"Yes...oh Anna", Elsa very gently pulled Anna into a hug, being extra careful with the wound.

"Oh Elsa...", cried Anna softly, returning the hug.

The doctor hurried in. "She's awake", said the doctor relieved. "I'll go get Kristoff", said Elsa as she got up.

She hurried as fast as she could to the bedroom. "Kristoff!", she cried.

Kristoff bolted up, having not slept.

"How's Anna?", he asked, fearing the worst. "She's awake!", replied Elsa anxiously.

"What?!", Kristoff got up and the two returned to the hospital wing, where the doctor was examining Anna's wound.

Anna gritted her teeth in pain, wincing. "I know sweetie, I'm sorry, I need to check it", soothed the doctor as she checked the wound.

"Anna!", Kristoff rushed in and got to her side. "Kristoff...", whimpered Anna weakly.

Kristoff gently hugged her and kissed her softly.

"I was so afraid I lost you...", said Kristoff shakily. "How is the wound?", asked Elsa worriedly as she sat at the bottom of the bed, rubbing Anna's leg soothingly.

The doctor smiled, sighing in relief. "The infection's gone...she's going to make it", she confirmed.

Elsa sighed in relief, placing her hand to her beating heart, and then to her swollen stomach, the baby kicking.

"Oh thank God", said Kristoff as he wrapped his arm tightly yet gently around his wife's small shoulders.

After the doctor got a fresh bandage and medicine on the wound, she left the room to give them some time alone.

Elsa moved to Anna's side, taking her hand. "Oh Anna...I was so scared", cried Elsa.

"I'm sorry I scared you both...", said Anna weakly, her head resting limply on the pillow.

Kristoff was laying on the other side of the bed, his arm around around her while Elsa sat beside her, holding her hand.

"Honey...baby girl...why did you do that?", asked Kristoff.

"Yes...why?! Why sweetheart?", cried Elsa.

Anna looked down biting her lip, she then very weakly lifted her hand and placed it gently over Elsa's swollen belly.

"I don't want you having to go through a war in your condition Elsa...I know it was a risk but...I had to try", explained Anna weakly.

"Oh baby doll...", sighed Kristoff. Anna blushed, Kristoff hasn't called her that since they were still dating.

"Anna...it was more than a risk. Please promise me...you won't ever do that again", cried Elsa worriedly.

"I promise", promised Anna weakly.

Olaf then entered with Aurora. "Mommy!", cried Aurora running over, tearfully.

"Oh baby girl..!", cried Anna sitting up with Kristoff's help.

"Be careful sweetie", said Elsa gently as Aurora climbed up onto the bed.

The little girl was very careful and hugged Anna.

Anna pulled her daughter in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Oh baby...I'm so happy to see you", cried Anna.

"Are you okay now mommy?", asked Aurora worriedly. "Yes, yes baby girl", replied Anna.

"I'm glad", whimpered Aurora as she hugged Anna again. Anna held her daughter closely. "Kristoff, can you bring the twins in? I really want to see them", said Anna.

"Of course honey", said Kristoff as he got up. "I'm really glad you're okay Anna", said Olaf as he climbed up as well.

"Oh Olaf...", Anna pulled the snowman into a tight hug. Olaf smiled hugging her back.

Elsa smiled, relieved her little sister was going to be okay.

Kristoff returned with the five month old twins. He sat down, both Rose and Chris reached out to their mommy.

"Hey guys! Oh I missed you too", said Anna softly as she cuddled them both. Rose and Chris both baby talked cutely as Anna cuddled them.

By night, Anna was sleeping back in her bedroom, both Kristoff and Elsa asleep on either side of her. Aurora slept between Anna and Elsa, the twins asleep in their cribs.

Olaf slept at the bottom of the bed and even Sven came in and slept on the rug by the bed.


End file.
